Mas allá de lo Real
by Silverhell
Summary: One Shot 4, es un YuriyKai dedicado a Javiera Hiwatari por su pasado cumple, espero que le guste.
1. El final del invierno

KONICHIWA MINNNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! nOn

Vaya, hace tiempo que no publicaba nada uu, pero aquí me tienen de nueva cuenta n.n, con mis aburridos fics n.nU.

Bien, este es un nuevo proyecto que estuve planeando durante el mes que no tuve mi computadora, será una serie de One shots, cada uno totalmente diferente al anterior y sin relacion entre si n--n. Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo un programa de televisión, y me dije a mi misma: ¿Por qué no?, y es por eso que nació esta nueva idea.

Estos fics tienen cierta peculiaridad, las historias contienen mucha fantasía o ficción, totalmente fuera de la realidad, como dice el titulo, (tonto titulo ne? n-nUUUU) algunos serán AU (Universos Alternos) y otros tendrán parte en la serie de Beyblade, de acuerdo como se me ocurran las historias n-n.

Bien, este es el primero de esta lista de fics, la verdad tenia la idea de empezar con otro, pero este lo hice por una ocasión especial n-n.

Cada uno de los fics se lo dedicare a alguna persona n-n, y empezare por un amigo a quien estimo bastante y acaba de cumplir años este pasado 7 de mayo (es esa fecha verdad?) y como ya dije durante ese tiempo no estaba T.T y me acabo de enterar el sábado despues, así que este es un regalo increíblemente  retrazado T.T. asi que. **JENDOW-SAN!!!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS nOn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Un poquito tardado T.T, no habia podido terminarlo durante la semana porque estaba en examenes ToT y terminando unos trabajos finales ToT. Perdóneme Jendow-san, Silver es mala amiga TToTT, debí estudiar menos y escribir mas ToT. pero aquí esta -, finalmente lo termine. Y como regalo adicional, tome saca una canastita adornada por un enorme moño rojo, dentro de la canastita hay tres muñecos, un Max, un Kai amarraditos con un listón, y un Rei mal hecho, con una cajita de alfileres a un lado  Los alfileres son por si llega a cambiar de opinión y desea hacerle budu a Rei n-n

Espero que le guste, este es mi regalo por sus dieciséis añotes n.n, es una Kai/Max, no se bien como me salga, ya que es el primer fic que hago de esa pareja, jiji es una muy peculiar, son tan diferentes, como la noche y el día, el invierno y el verano, el limón y el azúcar (XD), pero bien lo dicen, los polos opuestos se atraen n-n. Pensé que iba a continuar el de Azul, pero se me fue la idea, y decidí mejor este, además este si esta completo nn, espero que le guste, no se si llegue a clasificarse como Yaoi, ya que estoy acostumbrada al shounen ai, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas serio posible y de no hacer sufrir mucho a su solecito nn. Así que, disfrute su regalo Jendow-san espero sea un fic decente n-nU

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera, Rei seria rata en lugar de gato y Kai nunca hubiera dejado a los Demolition Boys . Hago este fic sin ningún fic económico, solo por entretenida, sana y retorcida diversión

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene shounen ai y posible yaoi, así que si no les gusta, no lo lean y así todos felices n--n, este es un AU o universo alterno, así  que no tiene nada que ver con trompitos que giran mágicamente a las ordenes de sus amos, (u.u yo pienso que han de ser de control remoto).

Ahora si, disfruten el fic

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**Titulo: EL FINAL DEL INVIERO**

**Autor: Syckel Silverhell "Silver"**

**Dedicado a: Jendow**

**Pareja: Kai/Max**

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

Blanco, adonde quiera que uno mirara no se veía mas que el inmaculado color de la nieve, esa mañana en particular, el sol brillaba intensamente, haciendo resplandecer la fría blancura, la cual cubría cada centímetro de las montañas, era un hermoso espectáculo a la vista de cualquier ser, mas aun cuando pequeños brotes de la verde hierba lograban salir de su encierro, dándole al campo un hermoso matiz pintado.

Cerca de todo esto se encontraba una pequeña cantidad de granjas, y una en particular, es la que mas llama la atención, no por la construcción, ni por el tamaño, ni mucho menos por la producción, sino por uno de sus singulares habitantes, en ella vivía una pequeña familia, padre, madre e hijo, el padre siempre trabajador, velando día y noche por que su familia tuviera todo lo necesario, la madre, Judy era su nombre, ella tenia un ocupado trabajo como maestra en una de las grandes escuelas de una de las ciudades cercanas, le dedicaba mucho tiempo a su trabajo, tanto así, que algunos pensaban que llegaba a descuidar a su hijo, lo cual no era del todo mentira, y eso Judy lo sabia, pero así era no había mucho que pudiera hacer. En cambio el pequeño era toda una joya, no superaba los 14 años de edad, era un rubiecito pecoso, la alegría personificada, siempre positivo, tan lindo, tan dulce, casi parecía irreal, y eso todos lo sabían. Los trabajadores de la granja lo cuidaban con esmero, ya que era el quien alegraba sus aburridas vidas, siempre amable, siempre gentil. Y con esa eterna sonrisa infantil. Era objeto del interés de muchos, y eso Max Mizuhara lo sabia.

Ese invierno había sido mas calido que los anteriores, y ese día en especial un fresco viento reconfortaba el ambiente, el pequeño Max había salido a dar un paseo por un cercano bosquecillo entre las montañas, le gustaba jugar con la nieve entre los árboles, desde que era un niño le había gustado la nieve, no entendía el porque, pero esta le daba una sensación de seguridad, y le hacia sonreír genuinamente, no como aparentaba junto a los demás; sino de una forma realmente sincera.

Sus amigos le habían invitado a ir al cine con ellos, pero el se había negado, en esos momentos deseaba estar solo, deseaba pasear solo, y deseaba conversar solo, pero por mas que lo pensaba, no se sentía solo, en esas fechas siempre sentía que alguien estaba con el, eso le alegraba, pero también lo atemorizaba, que tal si ese alguien deseaba lastimarlo?, Pero, y ¿si lo que deseaba era protegerlo? Pues eso era algo que Max estaba a punto de descubrir.

------------------

- Donde esta? Donde esta? Donde esta?- buscando, mirando a todos lados, llevaba mas de 2 horas así, pero su búsqueda termino rápidamente, encontrando lo que buscaba, un lugar especial que le gustaba visitar- Lo encontré!!!!!!!!- corrió rápidamente, a lo que parecía ser un lago, su superficie estaba completamente congelada a causa de los fríos del invierno. El pequeño bestia abrigado, botas gruesas para la nieve, chamarra azul, guantes, y orejeras, para tratar de alejar el frió, que aunque fuese menor a años anteriores aun así seguía causando escalofríos. Camino lentamente hacia el lago y se sentó sobre la nieve, cerca de la orilla, solo observando su reflejo en el hielo, le gustaba hacer eso, sentarse y observar su reflejo. -  Me gusta el invierno, todo es tan brillante, y tan blanco… – susurro al viento, y siguió observando su reflejo, pero decidió hacer algo más. Se levanto y sacudió la nieve de sus ropas, y poco a poco fue avanzando hacia el resbaloso hielo, paso a paso, cuando estaba dentro del lago, se sintió un poco inseguro, pero creyó que el hielo podría resistirlo, y continua avanzando hacia el centro de la pista, se deslizaba como si llevase patines, eso le parecía divertido, siempre lo hizo, parecía un niño pequeño divirtiéndose en lago. En eso fue que a sus oídos llego un susurro de alerta.

- Cuidado… - volteo rápidamente hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. Eso lo dejo confundido

- Que raro, pensé que alguien había hablado, pero debe de ser mi imaginación, tonto Max, ya hasta escuchas cosas – rió para si mismo y se dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente, pero cuando dio el siguiente paso sintió el hielo estrellarse, se alarmo, intento retroceder, pero el hielo comenzó a quebrarse completamente, Max se aterro completamente, se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, al dar un paso si pie se incrusto en el hielo, intento sacarlo, pero para entonces el hielo ya se había roto, y el había caído, poco a poco empezó a hundirse en el helado lago, se sujeto a los bordes, pero estos se quebraban mas y mas, grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero no había nadie cerca, poco a poco sus gritos disminuyeron su intensidad, y sus músculos empezaron a entumirse, y perdió todas sus fuerzas, se empezó a desvanecer bajo el agua, pero antes de hundirse por completo sintió una presión en su brazo, pero después, todo se puso negro, había perdido el conocimiento.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, sentía mucho frió y todo su cuerpo entumido, trato de pensar en donde estaba, y que había sucedido, cuando lo recordó todo, el hielo, el agua, el frió, y después solo la oscuridad. Se levanto de golpe, asustado, temiendo lo que le ocurrió, ¿que paso?, estaba vivo o…muerto? En ese momento se dio cuenta de donde estaba; parecía ser una cabaña, por los acabados de madera; se observo a si mismo, estaba en una cama y cubierto por una frazada de lana, al retirar la frazada vio que llevaba puestas ropas que no eran suyas, y que le quedaban bastante grandes, Intento levantarse, pero inmediatamente sintió sus músculos aun entumecidos y volvió a cubrirse completamente con la frazada, intentando recuperar un poco de ese calor que había perdido.

- Donde estoy?... – Tenia miedo, no sabia donde se encontraba, ni mucho menos en que situación, fue entonces que recordó que mientras se estaba hundiendo sintió una fuerte precio en su brazo derecho, quizás alguien lo había rescatado, y por las ropas que llevaba supuso que era alguien joven, no mucho mayor que el, pero si mas alto y fornido, ya que le quedaban demasiado holgadas. Observo con más cuidado la habitación, y vio que cerca de la cama, sobre una silla se encontraba su ropa, por lo que pudo apreciar, doblada y lavada. El rechinido de la puerta llamo su atención, y tras ella cruzo un joven de aproximadamente 15 o quizás 16 años, piel pálida, con un peculiar cabello de dos colores distintos de azul y gris azulado, con un color mas oscuro en la parte trasera. Y unos penetrantes ojos castaños rojizos (n/a: imagínenselo sin marcas). En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con comida.

- …. – en competo silencio, el joven camino hacia una mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama y coloco la bandeja lo mas cerca posible de esta, tomo una silla y se sentó a un lado.

- ….–  su silencio  lo incomodo, pero la preocupación pudo mas que su prudencia – Donde estoy? Quien eres? Que paso? – empezó a cuestionar el pequeño.

- Estas es mi casa, mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, estabas en el lago, el hielo se rompió y casi te hundías,… intente advertirte, pero no escuchaste – contesto, en su voz se notada un duro tono de reproche, lo cual intimido un poco al pequeño.

- Fuiste tu a quien escuche en el lago?- el bicolor solo asintió – tu me salvaste verdad? – el mayor solo movió a la cabeza afirmativamente, y el pequeño evoso una enorme sonrisa – Muchas gracias Kai, te debo mi vida.

-No tienes por que agradecer, solo hice lo que debía – su voz aun sonaba seria, pero intentaba ablandarla un poco.

- Aun así te lo agradezco Kai… – nuevamente sonrió –… Mi nombre es…

- Max -

- Como sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto sorprendido. El bicolor evoso una mueca en forma de sonrisa, al ver el gesto del rubio.

- Tú eres Max Mizuhara, y vives en la Granja que se encuentra más al norte de la zona. Tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti si.

- Y como me conoces?, nunca antes te había visto por aquí – pregunto curioso

- Es que solo estoy por aquí tres meses al mes, y no suelo salir del bosque. Y dime. Quien no te conoce en este pueblo?- explico

- je, creo que todos me conocen – rió un poco y una gotita surgió en su sien - Vienes de vacaciones? - cuestiono

- Mas bien por asuntos de trabajo, pero si quieres puedes llamarlo vacaciones.

- Pues es un gusto conocerte Kai, y de nuevo gracias por salvarme, te debo mi vida. – Realmente estaba agradecido con el, ya que si no hubiera estado en ese lugar, probablemente ya estaría congelado en el fondo del lago. – Y que hacías en ese lugar? Me gustaría saber.

- Lo mismo que tu, pasear, me gusta caminar cerca de esos lugares, te vi que te dirigías al lago y te seguí, y fue una suerte haberlo echo, un minuto mas en el agua y podría haberte dado una fuerte pulmonía – se levanto y camino hacia un pequeño guardarropa, lo abrió y saco otra frazada, se acerco a Max y lo cubrió con ella, logrando un pequeño sonrojo por parte del rubiecito.

- Gra…gracias -  trato de esconder el color de sus mejillas, pero fue entonces que recordó – Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?.

-Te traje esta mañana, deben de haber pasado por lo menos unas 15 horas, mira, ya es de noche – señalo a una pequeña ventanita semi escondida de tras de una cortina.

- QUE?!!!!, ya es muy tarde, mis padres deben de estar preocupados!!!!!! – se destapo rápidamente, e intento pararse, pero nuevamente sus músculos estaban acalambrados y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su descenso, y lo volvieron a recostar en la cama.

- Aun no te recuperas por completo, será mejor que esperes hasta mañana, además el clima no esta como para que te vayas caminando – se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventanita, retiro una pequeña cortina y se observo que estaba nevando fuertemente.

- Pero… mis padres se preocuparan… y me saldrán a buscarme, por favor, ayúdame a llegar – pidió el rubiecito.

- Dudo mucho que tus padres hayan salido a buscarte, afuera hay una tormenta de nieve, no podrán siquiera salir de su casa, pero no te preocupes, mañana partiremos a primera hora - sentencio

- …- bajo su mirada tristemente, ya que el sabia lo fácil que su padre se preocupaba – esta bien… – trato de sonreír, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su voz entrecortada.

- Toma – le ofreció la bandeja que anteriormente había dejado en la mesita de noche – será mejor que comas algo.

- Si, gracias – en la bandeja había un poco de pan dulce, leche, jugo y sopa. Max tomo el platón de sopa y empezó a comer lentamente, mientras bebía el vaso de jugo, al terminar se comió el pan y bebió la leche, todo en completo silencio. Al terminar le entrego la bandeja de regreso a Kai.

- Estas satisfecho, o deseas algo mas? – pregunto.

- No, gracias, ya estoy lleno, estuvo rico – respondió, aun un poco triste, pero resignado a esperar hasta el día siguiente.

- Será mejor que descanses, aun estas débil – tomo la bandeja y camino lentamente hacia la puerta – mañana en la mañana partiremos de regreso a tu casa, tardaremos un poco, ya que la cabaña esta algo alejada, llegaremos como a medio día. Por ahora debes de dormir –salio y cerró suavemente la puerta.

- Como digas – antes de que Kai presiono el apagador, y toda la habitación se volvió oscura, Max se recostó y trato de dormir. Pero había algo extraño, algo diferente en ese chico, se le hacia remotamente familiar, fue por eso que no se preocupo demasiado por estar en su casa. Ya se arreglarían las cosas al día siguiente, lo mejor por el momento era dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- MAMI!!!!!! Donde estas?!!!!!!! – un pequeño rubiecito de no mas de 5 años de edad corría lo mas rápido que sus piernitas podían darle, gritaba y lloraba, buscando a su mamá, pero esta no aparecía por ningún lado. Estaba asustado, tenia miedo –MAMI!!!!!! MAM….. – sin darse cuenta piso un roca, y esta provoco que cayera al suelo, lastimándose la rodilla. Y eso, combinado con la fuerte ventisca lo aterro. Ya no quiso levantarse, solamente se quedo sentado, y coloco su cabeza entre sus rodillas, mientras sollozaba. Repentinamente sintió que el viento dejaba de ser tan fuerte.

- Estas bien pequeño? – escucho a una voz preguntar, un joven, el niño negó con la cabeza – Donde están tus padres? – pregunto nuevamente.

- Vine… de… día de campo… con mi mama, pero ya no… ya no la encuentro… y… luego… me caí, y me raspe… me duele mi rodillita – respondió entrecortadamente, le era difícil hablar entre los sollozos.

- Tranquilo, ya no llores, te ayudare a buscar a tu mamá – Tomo al pequeño en sus brazos, y este se acomodo entre ellos, la fuerza del viento y la nieve habían disminuido considerablemente, solo caían algunos copos de nieve, el joven que llevaba al pequeño en brazos estaba vestido completamente de blanco, pero no se le podía ver bien el rostro, ya que llevaba puesta la gorra de la chaqueta y unos lentes protectores. De la distancia pudo escuchar los desesperados gritos de una mujer. La que supuso seria la madre del pequeño.

- MAX!!!!! MAXIE!!!!!! – la dama se corriendo lo mas rápido que podía hacia el joven que llevaba a su pequeño hijo en brazos.

- MAMI!!!! – el niño se alegro de encontrar a su madre y salto a sus brazos, esta lo recibió gustosa, y unas cristalinas lagrimas de preocupación cayeron al campo nevado – Mami, donde estabas? Te estaba buscando – el niño volvió a abrazar mas fuertemente a su madre.

- Yo también te estaba buscando Maxie, me tenias muy preocupada, no debiste alejarte, y mas con este clima, Dios mío, no debí traerte – se autor regañó, ya había escuchado el pronostico para el tiempo, pero creyó que no podría pasar una tarde con su hijo, lo raro es que todo haya terminado tan pronto, ya que según los pronósticos de ese día, los vientos y la nieve durarían toda la noche.

- Mami, el señor me ayudo a encontrarte – señalo con su dedito al joven que aun estaba observado la escena.

- Muchas gracias, no se como podría pagarle lo que hizo por mi hijo – estaba tan agradecida, se había preocupado mucho al no ver a su pequeño donde lo había dejado, y se había puesto a gritar como loca, esperando que su pequeño pudiera escucharla, antes de que los climas empeoraran.

- No tiene por que agradecer, solo trate de cuidar mas a su hijo – tras estas palabras el joven se marcho lentamente, y conforme mas se alejaba mas intenso se volvía el viento y la caída de la nieve, ambos, niño y madre se asustaron un poco, y ella corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al auto para dirigirse hacia su casa, pero el viento ya se había transformado en tormenta, y el carro se movía un poco por la fuerza de este, el niño se asusto, al ver la cara preocupada de su madre. La carretera estaba demasiado resbalosa, tanto así que el automóvil se salio del camino, dando un par de círculos en el asfalto. Ella decidió quedarse en ese lugar hasta que pasara, pero el pequeño se había asustado demasiado.

- Tengo miedo mami, tengo miedo, quiero ir a casa – sollozaba el niño, mientras ella solo trataba de calmarlo, pero sin mucho resultado. Pero a los oídos del pequeño llego un suave susurro.

- Todo esta bien…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo…- bajo las cobijas el joven rubio se movía constantemente, al parecer a causa de un mal sueño. La puerta volvió a abrirse, y el la luz regreso a la habitación, el bicolor se acerco al pequeño y lo movió suavemente, hasta que este logro despertar, sudando y asustado, al sentarse en la cama  completamente empezó a tiritar de frió,  Kai, no sabiendo que hacer solo se acerco a el y lo abrazo cariñosamente, tratando de que se calmara, de que por lo menos pudiera decirle que fue lo que le causo ese estado.

- Tranquilo… respira… - Max trato de calmarse un poco, hasta que se vio mas tranquilo. – te sientes mejor? - pregunto

- Si, gracias… -fue apenas un susurro, pero perceptible a los oídos de su acompañante. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla del pequeño.

- Pesadillas? – quiso saber. Aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

- … - El rubio solo asintió, y lanzo un triste suspiro

- Al parecer no es la primera vez – con cuidado tomo la barbilla del pequeño y la levanto, hasta que pudo verlo a los ojos, los cuales estaban vidriosos, y esto conmovió un poco su  corazón – Llora todo lo que quieras, eso te hará sentir mejor. Max ya no se pudo contener más y empezó a dejar caer todas esas lágrimas que había tratado de contener. Esas pesadillas las tenia frecuentemente: El invierno lo asustaba, pero también lo hacia sentirse seguro. Inconscientemente se abrazo al joven que estaba a su lado, recordando como hacia lo mismo con su padre, este lo recibió, dando pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo, lo cual pareció funcionar – Te sientes mejor? – pregunto, esperando que este le dijera algo.

- Un poco… -respondió – suelo tener pesadillas frecuentemente, sobre… incidentes que me ocurrieron en el pasado.

- Todo esta bien… - el pequeño sonrió, esa frase se le hacia conocida, la había escuchado mil veces en sus sueños, con el mismo tono de voz – será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día pesado. Se levanto de la cama, pero Max lo sujeto de la manga – Ocurre algo?

- Po...podrías… podrías quedarte conmigo? – el bicolor abrió los ojos sorprendido – mi padre siempre se quedaba – y su sorpresa se fue, conmovido por en jovencito que se lo pedía – por favor…

- Esta bien – sonrió para si y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, pero el pequeño se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio, y el bicolor se semi acostó junto a el – dejaremos la luz prendida por si vuelve a ocurrir.

- Muchas gracias – se recostó en la cama completamente, pero aun tenia unas dudas acerca del bicolor – y tu familia?

- Ellos no están – respondió – pero se quedan en esta misma cabaña, cada uno a su tiempo.

- Ya veo, entonces no ves a tus padres con regularidad? -

- No tengo padres, mas bien solo hermanos,… si es que a eso se le puede llamar hermano – la última frase la dijo en tono de hastió.

- No te llevas bien con ellos? – pregunto curioso

- Tengo dos hermanos y una hermana, pero en nada se parecen a mí – de nuevo hablo con un tono de indiferencia hacia ellos – casi no los veo, veo a uno de ellos al llegar, y a ella al partir. Al otro no lo veo casi nunca, y me alegro.

- Yo no tengo hermanos, soy hijo único, pero me agrada estar con mis amigos – sonrió.

- Prefiero estar solo, después de todo solo estoy aquí por tres meses.

- Entonces vives tu verdad? – el bicolor asintió – vaya, eso no es bueno, la soledad lastima a las personas

- No a todos Max, a algunos nos hace bien

- Entonces te molesta mi presencia aquí? – pregunto, algo sentido.

- Claro que no – sonrió un poco – me gusta estar solo, pero a veces es agradable tener cerca de alguien como tu.

- Enserio? Lo crees – pregunto, un poco apenado por hacerlo.

- Si, pero lo mejor ahora será que duermas, así que a dormir – por su tono parecía un papa regañón.

- Como digas PAPA – se rió un poco ante su propio comentario, al igual que Kai, pero este no lo demostró tanto

- Buenas noches Max – susurro lento.

- Buenas noches Kai – contesto, se acomodo bien en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido, mientras el otro joven lo observaba tranquilamente, dejando pasar así las horas de la noche.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Los suaves rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, golpeando dulcemente su rostro, haciendo brillar sus dorados cabellos, y provocando que se despertara. Abrió lentamente sus ojitos cielo, y lo que vio lo dejo en blanco. Sin darse cuenta, mientras dormía, debió de haber abrazado a Kai. Al instante se sentó en la cama, completamente apenado y sonrojado. El joven a un lado estaba despierto, solo observándolo, lo que provoco que el sonrojo de Max aumentara aun mas, si es que eso era posible.

- Yo… yo… yo lo siento mucho – Kai solo sonrió un poco, se veía tan lindo así, todo rojito.

- Descuida – se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la silla, tomando las cosas del pequeño – toma, vistete, saldremos en una hora, primero almorzaremos – dicho esto salio de la habitación y cerro sutilmente la puerta. Max se puso de pie, notando que ya no se sentía débil, solo con un poco de frió. Tomo sus cosas y se cambio. Salio de la habitación, y siguió un pequeño pasillito, después el olor a comida lo guió hasta la cocina. No era muy grande, había una pequeña mesita en el centro de esta, y había solo dos sillas a los lados, lo que daba a suponer que no esperaba muchas visitas. En la mesa había un par de platos en cada uno una porción de huevos, y algo de pan. – Adelante, come algo – Max dio un saltito, ya que el bicolor lo había asustado llegando de la nada.

- Si… pero ya no me asustes – reprocho. Max tomo asiento en una de las sillas, y empezó a comer, seguido de Kai. No tardaron mucho en terminar, así que se prepararon para salir. Max se puso su chaqueta y sus orejeras, mientras que Kai solo traía puesto una delgada chamarra y un par de guantes blancos. – Eso es todo lo que vas a usar – pregunto incrédulo el pequeño.

- Es todo lo que necesito – respondió – soy bueno resistiendo el frió.

- Bueno… si tu lo dices – Kai abrió la puerta principal, y Max se alegro de que el día pareciera bueno, no había demasiado viento, ni estaba nevando, el sol brillaba un poco, señal de que aun era muy temprano. Por mas que el pequeño veía no tenia idea de donde estaba, ni mucho menos que camino tomar, con carita confundida volteo a ver a su próximo compañero de viaje, este le señalo hacia el norte, o lo que Max supuso que era el norte, y así, comenzaron a caminar.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

- Ahhh, ya me canse – se dejo caer sobre la nieve, respirando cansadamente – cuando dijiste que tu cabaña estaba lejos de mi granja, nunca pensé que te refirieras a TAN lejos. Llevamos más de 3 horas caminando y no veo ni rastro – se quejo el pequeño, el mayor solamente suspiro.

- Ya estamos cerca, solo faltan un par de kilómetros.

- Eso dijiste hace como 5 kilómetros. – Kai volvió a suspirar, ya resignado, después de todo, Max aun era un niño, y caminatas como esas no eran muy fáciles. Se inclino un poco, quedando casi de rodillas, coloco sus manos hacia atrás, y sugirió lo que mejor le parecía en ese momento – Anda sube, yo te llevo.

- …- el rubio se volvió a sonrojar, pero con lo cansado que estaba y el gran deseo de ver a sus padres, acepto, y subió a la espalda de Kai.- Gracias.

Así continuaron con su viaje, el terreno empezaba a mejorar a cada paso que daban, así no tardarían demasiado tiempo en llegar.

u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

- MAMA!!!!! PAPA!!!!! – grito Max, llamando la atención de todos lo presentes, los cales no eran muchos, ya que la mayoría de ellos estaban es un búsqueda.

- MAXIE – una mujer rubia salio rápidamente de la casa, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia Max, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, el rubio salto a sus brazos, los cueles le acogieron de inmediato, las lagrimas de alegría no tardaron en salir. La mujer se separo un poco de el, para poder verlo mejor – Estas sano?, no estas herido?- pregunto, mientras lo barría de arriba abajo, buscando alguna señal de maltrato. Al ver que no tenia nada lanzo un suspiro de alivio, y se dirigió hacia uno de los trabajadores que se encontraba mas cerca – Rei!! Por favor avísale a mi esposo que Max esta sano y salvo.

- De inmediato señora – el joven chino salio corriendo de inmediato del lugar, alegre de que su buen amigo estuviera a salvo.

- Maxie, donde te habías metido?, estábamos muy preocupados por ti – reprendió Judy a su pequeño, buscando respuesta.

- Es que ayer fui al lago – al decir esto su madre puso cara de preocupación.

- Pero Max, cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes de ir al lago, nunca sabes si el hielo esta lo suficientemente grueso – ese comentario avergonzó un poco al pequeño.

- Esa es una lección que no volveré a olvidar mama – dijo apenado.

- Te ocurrió algo en el lago? – pregunto alarmada.

- Entre, quería ver el hielo mas de cerca, pero se rompió y caí al agua – bajo la mirada ante este comentario.

- …- el rostro de Judy era temor, que quería decir su hijo con que había caído al lago?- pero como?

- Pero no te preocupes – sonrió- tuve suerte de que él – señalando a Kai, el cual veía toda la escena desde lo mas lejos que podía- estuviera cerca, fue Kai quien me salvo mama, es mi héroe. – sonrió, mientras que Kai se sonrojaba un poco, ese adjetivo no se lo esperaba.

- …- Judy se acerco a Kai, y sin aviso le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras susurraba con algunas lagrimas – gracias, gracias, gracias… - se separo de el - No se como podría pagarle lo que hizo por mi hijo.

- No tiene por que agradecer, solo trate de cuidar mas a su hijo –dijo en tono seco. Judy empalideció, es la segunda vez que le decían eso, fue un raro sentimiento de De javú, pero no le presto demasiada importancia. En esos momentos se escucho un fuerte grito de alguien en la lejanía.

- MAX!!!!!!!!! HIJO!!!!!!!!!!! – Max corrió hacia donde estaba su padre, haciendo lo mismo que con su madre, este lo recibió y abrazo fuertemente de regreso. Como si no quisiese volver a perderlo, su padre le hizo las mismas preguntas que su madre, y el respondió de la misma manera. Pero a diferencia de su madre, su padre no lo reprendió. – Estuve muy preocupado, casi tuvieron que amarrarme para que no saliera a buscarte durante la tormenta de anoche. – dijo, provocando una pequeña risa por parte del rubio.

- Lo cual es extraño, ya que la tormenta llego de improviso, ese día había estado muy calmado, cuando mucho debió de haber llegado una ligera nevada, no esa tormenta – ante el comentario Kai sonrió un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para ser visto, ya que era verdad, para esa noche estaba prevista una ligera nevada, no esa terrible tormenta.

- No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco joven, ha salvado mi mas precioso tesoro, me moriría si ago le pasara a mi Max – Kai no dijo nada, solo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, en señal de gracias.

- Será mejor que me vaya, para que puedas hablar mas tranquilamente con tu familia – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero justo como la noche anterior, volvió a sentir un pequeño jalón en la manga, y de nuevo volvió a ver la cara de Max. – Ah, ocurre algo?

- Quédate – una simple palabra, acompañada de una enorme sonrisa.

- Que? – pregunto confundido, quizás había escuchado mal.

- Que te quedes, vives solo, no hay nadie que te espere en casa, por favor, quédate – Kai parpadeo un poco, no estaba seguro.

- Si lo que mi hijo dice es verdad, y realmente nadie te espera, seria un gusto para nosotros que te quedaras – contesto el padre de Max, que al igual que su hijo ostentaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y Kai supo de donde el pequeño la había sacado.

- No se si sea correcto señor, ustedes no me conocen, que les dice que no soy peligroso – trato de argumentar, pero interiormente deseaba quedarse, ya que Max tenia razón, en su casa nadie lo esperaba.

- No eres peligroso, no se como pero lo se, además nadie que ayude a otra persona es malo – un simple comentario de Max, tan sincero, Kai no los lastimaría, eso es seguro, pero aun así le sorprendía que existieran aun personas con un corazón tan grande como el de Max, y fue justo eso lo que le llamo la atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio, cuando era apenas un niño.

-  Bien, y que dices?... te quedaras? – pregunto Judy, aun deseaba buscar la manera de retribuirle a Kai lo que les devolvió.

- Pues yo… - volteo a ver a Max, lo cual fue su gran error, el rubio tenia una carita de cachorrito en pena, pidiendo que se quedara, una pequeña gotita rodó por su sien, era imposible negarse, así que…?que mas quedaba? – Que mas da, me quedare, pero solo por un tiempo… - Max brinco de alegría, y se colgó del cuello de Kai, haciendo a este sonrojarse notoriamente. El pequeño lo tomo de la maño y lo jalo hasta su casa.

- Ven, te mostrare toda la casa, y te presentare a todos mis amigos – Kai solo trataba de no caer ante la enorme muestra de efusividad de su acompañante. Mientras los padres de Max solo veían la escena con algo de risa, sin duda alguna, su pequeño nunca cambiaria.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

TRES SEMANAS DESPUES

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

- Rei!! Has visto a Kai? – pregunto el Max, a uno de los trabajadores.

- Si Max, hace como una hora lo vi caminar hacia la fuente – Max salio corriendo hacia el lugar mencionado, estaba un poco nervioso. Desde que Kai había aceptado quedarse en su casa, toda su vida había dado un vuelco muy grande, y a pesar de que llevaba poco tiempo conociéndolo, su corazón le decía otra cosa. Tres semanas, solo tres semanas habían bastado para enamorarse de él. Ya se lo había presentado a todos sus amigos, a la mayoría les había parecido algo pedante, pero con el tiempo les agrado también, él era diferente a todos los demás, había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, una sensación de que ya antes lo había visto, pero eran solo suposiciones.

- Kai!! Al fin te encuentro – sonrió al verlo, pero su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, frente a el podía ver a Kai, estaba en la fuente, pero toda el agua que apenas hace un día fluía tranquilamente, ahora estaba completamente congelada, y lo que mas le llamo la atención es que el bicolor tenia una expresión de melancolía y un poco de tristeza, pero trato de desechar cualquier mal pensamiento y se dirigió a el, dispuesto a confesarle todo lo que sentía. – Te ocurre algo Kai? Te sientes mal? – este volteo a verlo, con la misma expresión.

- Max… es tiempo de que me marche – el rubiecito palideció de inmediato, no se podía ir, no ahora que había decidido decirlo lo que sentía, no podía dejarlo – lo siento mucho Max.

- No te vallas, por favor no te vallas, no ahora – paso a paso se acerco a Kai, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo abrazo fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro y sus lagrimas en el pecho del bicolor, este también lo abrazo, debía irse, pero no quería hacerlo, por primera vez no quería irse y tener que esperar 9 meses para volverlo a ver.- Por favor quédate, te quiero, me gustas, no me dejes solo ahora, no ahora – sus palabras destrozaron el corazón de Kai, así que decidió hacer ago con lo que se ganaría problemas seguros, pero no le importo.

- Realmente deseas que me quede Max? – pregunto, el rubio subió su mirada aun llena de lagrimas y asintió, abrazando aun mas fuerte al dueño de su dulce corazón. – En ese caso me quedare, no se por cuanto tiempo pueda, pero me quedare, solo porque tu me lo pides.- Max lo volvió a abrazar mas fuerte aun que la vez anterior, Kai hizo lo mismo. Levanto la vista por un momento, solo por un segundo, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, y allí lo vio, surcando entre las nubes, casi imperceptible para los ojos humanos. Una hermosa ave de color rojo, volando en círculos cerca de el, mirándolo, juzgándolo, y llamándolo; Kai ya habia tomado su decisión, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar lo mas hermoso que había encontrado, lo que lo había sentirse mas vivo. Le dirigió una gélida y mortal mirada al ave, y esta, al instante se congelo, y cayo – Me quedare.

- Kai… - lo llamo Max, el mayor dirigió su vista hacia el – Te quiero mucho – tras estas palabras sonrió, y Kai hizo lo mismo.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Max… mucho – sus palabras alegraron el corazón del rubio, y paso a paso se dirigieron hacia la casa. Ese día fue el más feliz que Max hubiera tenido en su corta vida, toda la tarde se la pasaron caminando, y viviendo un gran sueño. Pero esa noche empezarían los problemas del bicolor. Sin que Max se diera cuenta, salio de la casa, y se dirigió hacia una parte en el bosque.

¿-?¿-?¿-?¿-?¿-?¿-?¿-?¿-?¿-?¿-?¿-?¿-?¿-?¿-?

Caminaba rápidamente entre los árboles, y las ramas de estos se movían para permitirle el paso, su altivo caminar, su fría mirada, su cabello bicolor brillando ante la luz de la luna. Todo, todo en él se veía mas duro en el que de costumbre. Ese día, no, mas bien, esa noche estaba por hacer algo grande, ya lo había decidido, todo esto seria por su pequeño solecito, si, su solecito, dándole calor a su fría vida, desde el mismo día que lo había visto por primera vez, desde esa ocasión en que lo encontró en el bosque, con la rodilla lastimada, vio demasiada bondad en él, demasiada generosidad y dulzura. Y esa gusta mañana el pequeño se lo había pedido, le había pedido que se quedara, que no lo dejara. Y eso era algo que él estaba dispuesto a cumplirle. Se detuvo frente a una gruesa capa de vegetación, demasiada gruesa para estar en invierno, error, en pocos minutos empezaría la primavera. Dio un paso hacia delante, y todas las plantas se abrieron a su paso, dejando ver un hermosísimo espectáculo de flores, de todos lo colores que se pudieran ver, y de las fragancias mas dulces. Justo en el centro de tan bello campo se encontraba una gran piedra de forma cilíndrica, y sobre ella a una preciosa jovencita, vestida como si de una ninfa se tratase, sus ojos verdes contrastaban hermosamente con su azulado cabello, y más con sus ropas naranjas, en sus brazos cargaba a la misma ave que había visto Kai.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras Kai, te estaba esperando – la joven sonrió amistosamente, dándole la bienvenida.

- Me quedare Mariam – sentencio, la mencionada lo miro confundida. Kai empezó a acercarse a ella, y a cada paso que daba las flores se congelaban completamente dejando un sendero de nieve y hielo.

- Que demonios estas diciendo?!! – pregunto, completamente alarmada- si esto es una broma Kai, no es graciosa. No te puedes quedar!!!.

- Ya lo he decidido, y no me importa que seas mi hermana, no desistiré! – Kai le dedico su mas fría y atemorizante mirada, pero ella ni se inmuto, de un pequeño salto bajo de la roca sobre la que había estado sentada, y se dirigió hacia él, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de distancia, sosteniéndole la mirada.

- No me mires así, sabes que yo no te tengo miedo, no soy como Lee y Takao, y eso bien lo sabes – se mantuvieron en esa misma posición por unos momentos, en un duro encuentro de miradas, hasta que ella se canso de la situación- Es por el rubio verdad? – pregunto, ya antes había visto como Kai miraba al chico, ella misma también lo admiraba, era muy dulce y demasiado gentil, y no culpaba a su hermano por haberse enamorado. Pero eso era algo que no tenía el lujo de sentir. – Kai, sabes que se nos tiene prohibido el amor, es algo que interfiere con nuestro deber – trato de hablar lo mas suave posible, se acerco al el y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – ya sabes lo que debes de hacer verdad? – Kai nuevamente asintió – Pues entonces hagámoslo, es mi turno de trabajar, podrás volver en 9 meses.

- Ya te lo dije, no me iré. Se lo que debo de hacer, y eso es quedarme, él me lo pidió y no lo abandonare!! – levanto un poco la voz, se escuchaba muy decidido, demasiado como para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- Pero sabes las consecuencias que traerá el quedarte!!!, Para poder quedarte necesitaras usar mas energía, y eso puede hacerte daño. Debes pensar en eso, no solo en él!!!!!! – regaño, pero el otro simplemente ignoro sus palabras.- Una semana Kai, basta una semana para que puedan ver las consecuencias de tu decisión!!. Estaré cerca por si cambias de opinión.- Mariam dio media vuelta y se alejo del campo, dejando un camino de floreas a cada paso que daba sobre la nieve.

- Esa es mi decisión, y no la cambiare si el no lo desea… - susurro al viento, una gélida onda salio de su cuerpo, congelando todo lo que le rodeaba, las flores se volvieron pequeñas esculturas de hielo, y una sutil nevada empezó a caer – Todo por él. – Dio media vuelta y se alejo, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de su pequeño y brillante solecito.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

- Pero que bien dormí …- Max se despertó de su sueño, su dulce sueño con su persona especial, se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió hacia el armario, sorprendiéndose de que el frió hubiera aumentado, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se vistió con las mejores ropas que tuviera, para verse lo mejor posible para su Kai, salio rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a su padre y a su madre con caras de preocupación – Sucede algo malo?- pregunto

- Mira por la ventana Maxie- el hizo lo que su madre le dijo, y se impacto al ver que había una fuerte nevada, demasiado fuerte como para que empezara en ese día – No entiendo, hoy es el primer día de primavera, no debería de nevar tan fuerte.

- Quizás la primavera se retrazo – sugirió su padre, encogiéndose de hombros

- O el invierno decidió quedarse – todos voltearon a ver a quien había echo ese comentario, Kai entraba por la puerta en ese momento, vestía completamente de blanco, y llevaba unos lentes protectores, para que la nieve no le entrara en lo ojos, al verlo Judy palideció, se le hacia tan familiar, solo que no recordaba de donde, sus ropas, era la primera vez que lo veían con esas ropas blancas, pantalones, chamarra, guantes, todo completamente blanco, lo cual contrastaba bastante con su roja mirada y sus oscuros y claros cabellos. – Si me disculpan, saldré un momento.

- Kai, mira como esta la nieve, no puedes salir con este clima – dijo Max, se notaba preocupado, y como no estarlo, el viento y la nieve eran tan fuertes, como los de sus pesadillas. Sintió un escalofrió ante ese pensamiento. – No saldrás, será mejor que te quedes.

- Tranquilo, no me pasara nada, se moverme en este tipo de climas, además hay algo importante que debo de hacer- se acerco a Max y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus padres.- prometo que volveré en un par de horas.- dicho esto, salio por la puerta.

- Maxie, no tienes algo que decirnos? – pregunto en tono suave su padre, ya que no podía negar, que en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, Kai era un excelente muchacho, y muy bueno para su hijo.

- Puesssssss……que les puedo decir que no hayan visto ya – contesto, algo rojo por la tan clara muestra de afecto de Kai. Sus padres solamente sonrieron, sip, su hijo era realmente especial.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

El clima empeoraba cada vez, la nieve empezaba a querer transformarse en granizo, cada laguna, lago, fuente, pileta, incluso los ríos, empezaban a llenarse de hielo. Kai solo había salido a ver cuales podrían ser las consecuencias mayores de su decisión, y pudo observar todas y cada una de ellas, el agua transformándose en hielo era una de las menores, a cada paso que daba podía ver pequeños animalillos muertos, congelados a causa del frió, la corteza de los árboles cubierta de escarcha. Dio un fuerte suspiro, Mariam tenía razón, las consecuencias podrían ser fatales, pero no se iría sin el consentimiento de su solecito. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a regresar, con la mirada baja y una enorme cruz carga sobre sus hombros.

Y así, los días pasaron, con el clima empeorando cada vez más

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

- Señor Mizuhara, señor Mizuhara!!!! – la puerta de la casa de abrió de golpe, mostrando la figura de un joven de no mas de 15 años, y de una larga cabellera negra.

- Que sucede Rei?- pregunto alarmado el hombre, ya que el joven que se encontraba en su presencia solía ser el mas calmado de todos, y no se alteraba con cualquier cosa.

- Señor… los animales… las… provisiones – intento hablar, pero venia completamente exhausto.

- Respira muchacho

- Si… ahhhhh – poco a poco su respiración se fue normalizando

- Ahora si dime que ocurre?, que le pasa a los animales y a las provisiones?

- Señor, el ganado, los mas jóvenes están muriendo, y las provisiones se están congelando señor, el frió es demasiado.

- Trata de mantener a los animales abrigados, y las provisiones cubre las lo mas que pueda para evitar eso!!!, llama a los demás, que todos trabajen en eso – ordeno. El clima se estaba volviendo loco, ni siquiera durante la temporada invernal había sido tan fuerte. Algo no andaba bien.

- Enseguida señor – el joven salio lo mas rápido que pudo, cubriéndose con la gruesa chamarra que traía puesta.

- ¿Qué sucede Papá?- de una de las puertas que dirigían a las demás secciones de la casa, se asomaba el pequeño Max, seguido de Kai

- A causa del clima estamos teniendo muchos problemas con los animales y con las provisiones, si el climas no cambia no podremos empezar con los cultivos y el ganado morirá – el problema si que era grave

- Pero se supone que ya estamos en primavera, esto no debería de estar pasando – se cuestiono el pequeño

- Pero lo esta – dijo una voz femenina, Judy entro por la puerta – los meteorólogos no pueden encontrar una razón para lo que ocurre, en estos momentos ya deberían de estar creciendo las hojas de los arbolas y las flores. Esto es completamente fuera de lugar.

- Si me disculpan, me retiro, no me siento bien – Kai camino hacia la que en esos momentos era su habitación, Max lo siguió preocupado

- Que te pasa Kai? Te sientes mal? – Kai volteo a verlo, y le dirigió una penetrante mirada- que te ocurre?

- Que pensarías si te dijera que yo puedo detener lo que esta ocurriendo con el clima? – pregunto

- Te diría que no te creo – respondió Max, no entendía porque le había echo esa pregunta. Los seres humanos no podían controlar el clima, por mas que se lo propusiesen no podían.

- Puedo hacerlo Max, puedo detener todo este caos

- No se puede Kai, esto es obra de la naturaleza, los seres humanos no podemos controlarla.

- Pero un guardián del clima si puede hacerlo Max, y yo puedo – respondió, dejando al pequeño con una gran duda

- A... a que te refieres, no te entiendo? – en realidad si lo hacia, pero no comprendía, si Kai podía hacer lo que decía, porque no lo había echo antes?

- Me tengo que ir Max, mi presencia aquí altera completamente el clima – esas palabras dolieron en el alma, tanto para Max como para Kai, tenía que irse, y eso era la verdad. Kai se puso su chamarra, y sus protectores para los ojos. En eso un pequeño recuerdo llego a la mente de Max, su sueño, Kai era el joven que veía en sus sueños, el que lo había salvado ese día.

- Fuiste tu verdad?, fuiste tu quien me salvo hace casi 10 – Kai asintió levemente, ante el asombro de Max – Quien eres Kai?, no, la pregunta es mas bien, Que eres tu?

- Soy uno de los guardianes del clima, soy el invierno, el cual no debería estar aquí en este momento, es por mi culpa por lo que el frió esta as

- Pero yo no quiero que te vayas, quiero que estés conmigo, no me dejes Kai – de sus ojos empezaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas, el bicolor se acerco al el, y a pequeños besos fue retirando cada una de las lagrimas, que al contacto con sus labios se volvían pequeños copitos de nieve. Tomo el rostro del pequeño entre sus pálidas manos y le sonrió dulcemente, era la primera vez que le sonreía a alguien de esa manera, ese gesto calmo un poco a Max, deteniendo sus lagrimas.

- No te preocupes, esta no es la ultima vez que me veras, volveré en menos de 9 meses

- Tendré que esperar tanto tiempo?– pregunto el pequeño

- Descuida, pasara mas rápido de lo que crees?. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa

- Lo que sea por ti Kai

- Me esperaras, esperaras cada año a que vuelva, no me olvidaras – tomo las manos del rubio entre las suyas y les dio un pequeño beso – Promételo Max!

- Te lo prometo Kai, prometo que te esperare hasta el día que vuelvas – una sonrisa se poso en el rostro de ambos, el mayor se acerco al otro, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, y depositando el mas dulce de los besos en los labios de joven rubio, este coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro y correspondió torpemente al beso, a su primer beso, uno que no olvidaría jamás. Ambos se separaron, y observaron el rubor en el rostro del otro, y como si estuvieran sincronizados volvieron a sonreír.

- Ya es hora – Kai se alejo un poco del pequeño, y abrió la ventana – Mariam, es tu turno, ya estoy por irme!!!

- Ya era hora, afuera esta echo un caos – por la ventana entro la joven, tal como su fuera una ninfa, la habitación se lleno del perfume que emanaba, camino un poco y se sentó en la cama. – y que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión – en eso vio a Max, el pequeño no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que entro. – Hola Max – le sonri

- Kai… ¿quien es ella?, y como sabe mi nombre? -

- Max, recuerdas que te dije que tenia dos hermano y una hermana? – el rubio asintió- ella es Mariam, mi hermana, es quien resguarda la primavera.

- Ya veo – sonrió un poco, pero no duro mucho, su expresión volvió a verse triste

- Adiós Max, nos veremos pronto…- dichas estas palabras, Kai empezó a desaparecer lentamente, y transformarse en pequeños copos de nieve y escarcha – Al verlo desaparecer el rostro de Max oscureció.

- El tiempo pasa mas pronto de lo que crees, lo volverás a ver antes de que lo extrañes- la joven peliazul intento consolar el triste corazón del pequeño, y este solamente le sonrió – me retiro, que hay trabajo que hacer – le lanzo un pequeño guiño y desapareció de la misma manera que Kai, solo que en su caso cambio a cientos de mariposas de colores, que al salir se dispersaron cada una por un lugar diferente, dispuestas a comenzar su retrazado trabajo.

Ya estando solo, Max se recostó en su cama, y descanso, claro que lo esperaría, esperaría una eternidad si el se lo pidiera, después de todo, que tanto eran 9 meses?

OWARI

------------

¿Pero que rayos fue eso? O-o. No puedo creer que lo haya escrito. Pero bueno, ya que n-nU.

A continuación aclarare algunas dudas fundamentales del fic n.n

1) Si se dieron cuenta Hiwatari-sama es el invierno, y Mariam la primavera, también mencione a Lee y a Takao, ellos son el otoño y el verano respectivamente n.n. Pensé que los pondría en el fic, pero al final se transformaron en personajes ausentes.

2) Si se dieron cuenta me fui demasiado rápido, y coloque secciones vacías, si a alguien no le gusto, puede buscar mas fundamento en esas tres semanas que Hiwatari-sama estuvo en casa de Max.

3) Al principio menciono a los amigos de Max, ellos son Kane, Salima, Gin, Goki, Mao, Kyo, Kiki, Gao, Michael n-n, Emily, Rei y otros de menos importancia, esta información no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero me pareció divertido colocarla, para que se imaginen lo que pudo haber ocurrido al momento en que ellos conocieron a Kai.

4) En la parte donde Max le pide que se quede, recuerdan que Hiwatari-sama vio a un ave roja, supongo que ya descubrieron que era Dranzer n-n, es él quien marca el cambio de estaciones. Y no se preocupen, es inmortal, no le paso nada malo al caerse después de ser congelado n-n.

5) Rei: como a Jendow-san le agrada este Neko, me pareció que por lo menos tenia que mencionarlo, así que es un trabajador de la granja, amigo de Max, y eso es todo n.n. Y hablando de Rei, tiene voz de niña en G.Revolution XDDDD.

Esas son las dudas principales que podrían llegar a tener n-nU, y gomen nasai, se que me quedo bastante malo, pero es que esta pareja no es mi fuerte T.T, me gusta, pero… -saca una banderitas y un megáfono- Yuriy/Kai, Michael/Max.!!!!!!!! 4Ever!!!!!!!! n-n

Jendow-san, se que no me quedo bien, y usted se merece algo mucho mejor T.T, entenderé si me quiere regañar por escribir esa cosa sin fundamento, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo ToT. Gomen Jendow-san!!! -Silver se va a una esquina con un aura negra alrededor, haciendo pequeños circulitos con el dedo en el suelo-

Zafiro: =n.n=UU, Recuerden que si tiene algún comentario, duda, SUGERENCIAS!!!!!!, Amenazas de muerte que seran bien recividas =n.n=U simplemente nos quieren regañar, recuerden que el mail de mi amita es… es… =n.n=U –susurrando- Cris, cual es el mail de mi amita?

Cristal: u.u si serás… scksilverhellhotmail.com,  igual por si alguien desea agregarla a su msn, a mi amita le encanta conocer nuevos otakus n.n. Y nuevamente solicitamos disculpas al joven Jendow por la tardanza, y esperamos no le desagrade demasiado n.nU.

Zafiro: prometemos que mi amita escribira mejor en los siguientes one shots =n-n=

Zaf/Cris: ADIOSIN!!!!!! Se despiden de ustedes Zafiro y Cristal n-


	2. Sueño Blanco

KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!!! non

Wow, es la ocasión en la que mas rápido actualizo n.n. Pero esto es por una ocasión MUYYYYYYYYYY especial. ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI PERSONITA FAVORITA n.n

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS IMOUTO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!! nOn

Zafiro: FELICIDADES TIITA!!!!!! =nOn=

Cristal: MUCHAS FELICIDADES!!!!!!!

n.n es increíble, acabas de cumplir tus 15 añotes, ya casi eres adulta n.n, aunque ese cambio de edad es el mas difícil, porque una deja de sentirse como niña, y le llegan mas responsabilidades T.T, es la época que mas nostalgia causa. A partir de aquí vas a empezar a extrañar tu infancia T.T. Como el levantarse mas tarde para ir a la escuela.

Zafiro: Si, antes mi amita se levantaba a las seis treinta para ir a la secundaria, y ahora a las 4:30 de la madrugada para la preparatoria.

Hai T-T, extraño mis días en la secundaria. Pero ya que uu, hay que aguantarse. Bien, el viernes fue tu gran día n.n. Gomen nasai por el retrazo en el fic, pero no pude terminarlo el jueves T.T, y el viernes Salí de la cuidad, apenas llegué hoy (sábado) a las 5 de la tarde T.T, pero aquí esta con mucho cariño. ToT. 15 añotes T.T me siento orgullosa T.T. No se cantar bien, pero aquí te van las tradicionales mañanitas... Chicos, al coro n.n

Zafiro/Cristal: SIIIIIII!!!!!! non

Estas son, las mañanitas, que cantaba el Rey David, para las otakus lindas se las escribimos aquí!!!. Despierta imouto despierta, mira que ya amaneció, y los cuervitos graznan la luna ya se metió… tan tan (gomen pero lo demás no me lo se ToT)

Espero que este capitulo te guste n.n, me esforcé mucho TT, aunque no me salio como esperaba, pero tiene todo mi cariño ., eres la mejor hermana de todas, es por eso que te mereces lo mejor n.n, y aquí va todo mi esfuerzo, toditititititito para ti n.n.

A continuación voy a agradecer los reviews, que aunque pocos, son mi gran inspiración n.n

**Jendow:** non ¿enserio le gusto?... ToT no sabe lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios. Jiji, a Silver también le encanta la fantasía, de niña solía escribir mucha. Pero ahora me da más por otras cosas, pero este concepto de one shoots es como un viaje a mi pasado ToT, un viaje muy nostálgico. ¿Y como se siente en sus primeras semanas teniendo 16 añotes n.n? jiji probablemente no vaya a leer este fic, ya que la pareja no le gusta, pero muchas gracias por su review en el anterior, y mil disculpas por no haber podido escribir nada mejor, pero es que cuando veo a Max, Michael llega a mi mente como un reflejo, y además lo veo demasiado inocente como para escribir algo un poco mas fuerte n.nU. Nuevamente ARIGATOU por su review Jendow-san n.n

**Asagi**** Yami: **jiji, sabia que habría mas de una persona que no entendería el fic n.nU. Gomen nasai… pero deje y le explico n.n, el fic pasado no tiene nada que ver con la serie de beyblade, ni con los trompitos porque es un AU (Alternative Universe), eso se refiere a que esta completamente fuera de la dimensión de Beyblade, Max y Kai no se conocieron de la misma manera que en la serie, es completamente diferente, solo tome a los personajes e hice mi propia historia nn, pero si desea leer algo un poco mas concerniente a la serie, este one shoot va un poco mas acorde nn, solo que esta muy raro. En cuanto al concepto de one shoot, me refiero a que cada uno de los capítulos será un fic individual, que no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, tiene su propia trama y conclusión, por lo tanto este es 100% diferente al que leyó nn. jiji sus comentarios hacen muy feliz a Silver n.n, ah y por lo de Rei, eso de Rata solo era un comentario, no se transforma –pesando- pero seria divertido muejejejejeje. Espero le guste. ARIGTOU por su review -

**Eliza Chans: **jiji, des preocúpese por eso Eliza-san n-n, pero es muy lindo de su parte  T-T. publíquelo cuando quiera, no tiene que forzarse nn, jiji, se lo que es retrazarse n-nU, y mas a causa de la escuela, lo bueno es que las vacaciones no tardaran mucho en llegar n-n je, a pesar de que me quedo muy cursi a varios les gusto T-T y eso me pone feliz, hai, la fantasía es genial, es la principal fuente de inspiración de muchos escritores n.n. nn No diga eso que me apena, no soy buena, solo hago lo que puedo n.n. OO ¿Lemon?....ahhh… este…. ya vio que lindo ha estado el clima estos días -mira hacia otro lado- si mire que lindo esta el cielo n.n. Jiji, hai, continuare con el genero de la fantasía, aunque algunas cosas son mas irreales y locas que otras, para ejemplo este fic. Tiene un poco mas de yaoi, espero que le guste n.n ARIGATOU por el review.

Domo Arigatou a todas esas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un review, hacen a Silver una espectro muy pero muy feliz TT

Bien, no les quito mas su valioso tiempo. Ahora si al fic nn

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera Yuriy-san y Hiwatari-sama serian pareja oficial n-n .Y Takao seguiría siendo rechoncho en todas las temporadas n.n

**Advertencia: **este fic contiene Yaoi y un poquito, casi nada de Lime n.nU, así que si no les gusta, absténganse de leer. A diferencia de mi fic anterior este si se relaciona con la serie de Beyblade, ocurre tiempo después de la primera temporada. Es un Yuriy/Kai n-nU

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Titulo: Sueño Blanco**

**Autor: Silver**

**Dedicatoria: Tamara Shadow**

**Pareja: Yuriy/Kai**

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Como podría alguien definir la realidad, si no como un espacio temporal en este universo, un estado conciente del ser humano; el mundo en si puede ser la realidad, pero, y si todo fuese solo un sueño, si la realidad fuese parte del subconsciente, y el verdadero mundo fuese aquel del que huimos, refugiándonos en nuestra vida perfecta, donde somos felices y tenemos todo lo que deseamos. ¿Que? si las personas se alejaran de su verdadera realidad para vivir en ese mundo ideal. La verdadera realidad puede ser algo completamente ficticio, completamente ajeno a nuestro entendimiento. Pero aun así, nos atrevemos a decir, que todo lo que conocemos es real, sin aun poder entender este concepto. Cada quien posee su propia realidad y va mas allá de lo que los demás deseen aceptar.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Era una fresca noche de otoño, al resguardo de la brillante luna, la cual se dejaba ver a través de una la ventana de un pequeño departamento, para ser mas específicos, una pequeña recamara, muy sencilla, pero de un gusto muy elegante, tenia un amplio ropero, un escritorio en una esquina, sobre el cual se posaban un par de computadoras, de las cuales una era portátil, un sofá en otra de las esquinas; y una lámpara sobre una de las dos mesitas de noche que eran separadas por una cama de tamaño mediano, para dos personas. Las cuales en ese momento dormían placidamente, o por lo menos una de ellas, la otra, un joven pelirrojo parecía estar perturbado por un mal sueño, se movía y cambiaba de posición constantemente, su pálido rostro estaba perlado de diminutas gotitas de sudor frió, lo que daba a entender que tenia una fea pesadilla; incluso empezó a lanzar pequeños quejidos y sollozos, todo esto despertó a su acompañante.

-Yuriy… Yuriy… despierta -  le tomo suavemente el rostro, y dio una palmadita en la mejilla del pelirrojo, este parecía no querer despertar, el otro suspiro, no le gustaba hacerlo, pero cuando tenia pesadillas le costaba poder despertarlo. Cubrió con la palma de su mano la boca y nariz del joven ruso, manteniéndose así por alrededor de unos 10 segundos, hasta que el otro mostró signos de desesperación, y ya no pudiendo llegar aire a sus pulmones despertó de golpe.

-AHHHHH… - jadeo un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento, después volteo a ver a su compañero y le dedico primero una mirada de preocupación, pero solo por un segundo, después paso a una de fingido enojo – Kai!, sabes como detesto que hagas eso – el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros y mostró una sonrisa de falsa inocencia, para pasar después a una mirada de curiosidad.

-Yuriy… ¿cuándo me vas a decir que es lo que atormenta tus sueños? ¿Qué te dicen tus pesadillas? – pregunto curioso, dando también una mirada de preocupación.

-No te preocupes… no es nada de importancia – susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro lo escuchara – Además nunca recuerdo casi nada de lo que sueño.

-Pero últimamente las pesadillas han sido mas frecuentes, y además la falta de sueño te pone de mal humor – suspiro

-Vamos, no soy tan pesado estando de mal humor ¿o si? – pregunto juguetón.

-¿Realmente quieres que te responda? – ambos hablaban en son de broma.

-No, mejor no lo hagas.

-Je… - miro el reloj -  aun es muy temprano, hay que tratar de dormir un poco mas.

-Ah?, rápido!!!! ¿Que hora es? – pregunto, su tono parecía un poco alarmado, pero a la vez divertido.

-Las 2:45 de la madrugada – le respondió, un poco confundido – y… ¿a que se debe tu interés en la hora?

-¿No me digas que ya olvidaste que día es hoy? – cuestiono, un poco ofendido

-¿Viernes? – Bueno, si se habían dormido en jueves, por lógica era viernes - ¿y porque ese rostro ofendido?

-Hiwatari Kai… eres incorregible – soltó un suspiro en derrota - ¿Realmente no recuerdas que importancia tiene este día?

-Ah… - lo miro con un poco de incertidumbre – ¿me refrescas la memoria?

-Definitivamente, eres un caso perdido Kai – nuevamente suspiro derrotado – Hoy es 21 de Mayo, ¿no recuerdas que paso en esta misma fecha hace exactos 2 años?

-Pues… - se quedo callado, pensando en la respuesta, cuando de improvisto le llego como un flashazo, y se sonrojo profundamente por haberlo olvidado, pero gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación no era muy notorio- Oh… Ohhhhhhhh… Claro, 21 de Mayo – Volteo a ver a Yuriy un poco apenado – ¿me perdonaras por mi mala memoria?

-¿Por qué preguntas, si ya sabes que lo haré?, justo como el año pasado, pero aun así me debes algo por haber olvidado nuestro aniversario – le lanzo una mirada picara al bicolor a su lado.

-Espera lobito… ahora no es el momento, además mañana habrá mucho tiempo, por esta noche necesitamos dormir – el pelirrojo suspiro nuevamente

-Siempre tienes que arruinarme la inspiración ¿verdad?- Kai sonrió.

-Es divertido verte así – y sin duda que lo era.

-Kai ¿recuerdas cuando te lo pedí? – su mirada cambio a una soñadora, rememorando viejos tiempos

-Como no recordarlo… - se sonrojo ligeramente – ese día fue todo un caos.

-Bastante, quien diría que habría que vencer a tantos rivales – hizo un gracioso gesto de enfado – pero no los culpo, ¿serian unos tontos si se hubieran rendido fácilmente? Vales demasiado como para no dar hasta el último suspiro por ti – este se sonrojo aun más, si es que eso era posible, el pelirrojo tenia razón, ese día fue inolvidable. Aun recordaba la imagen, Yuriy, Rei, Wyatt, Takao, Johny, e incluso Mariam, todos peleando por saber con quien se quedaría, y él ni por enterado. Solo los había visto reñir, ni siquiera sabia el motivo, hasta que el siempre dulce Max se lo explico todo, dejándolo en un estado de confusión como nunca en su vida, ya que allí, delante de el se encontraban 6 personas, de las cuales 4 eran muy importantes para él, sus mejores amigos, y a los otros dos les tenia mucho respeto. Y según sabia actualmente Takao salía con Hiromi, hacia una linda pareja, aunque siempre peleaban, pero eso hacia la relación mas interesante, Johny había regresado a Escocia, totalmente derrotado, pero estaba seguro de que en esos momentos no se encontraba solo, Mariam, ella estaba con Ozuma, pero la verdad no le importaba mucho, Wyatt, eso si que le dolió, el castaño le importaba mucho, y ver como se le destrozaba el corazón le dolió en el alma, pero era un chico fuerte, seguramente para ese entonces ya se sentiría mucho mejor; en aquellos momentos el mayor problema fue Rei, sin duda alguna era persistente, y en mas de una ocasión se enfrento a Yuriy a golpes, dejando dolorosos resultados por ambas partes. Pero finalmente le dio el si a Yuriy, haciendo que su vida se volviera perfecta, desde ese momento el pelirrojo había estado con él – ¿En que piensas?- pregunto, ya que su lindo bicolor se había alejado demasiado de la realidad.

-En el pasado, en lo que paso hace dos años – respondió, aun un poco pensativo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que aun me duele la cara cada vez que recuerdo a ese gato – hizo un gesto de desagrado al recordar las frecuentes peleas que tenia con Rei – tuve suerte de que no me dejara cicatriz.

-Pero el no puede decir lo mismo – suspiro- Rei solo te dejo moretones y rasguños, pero tu le rompiste la nariz, la cual tuve que pagar yo

-Él se lo busco, yo ya se lo había advertido, pero no me hizo caso – se sentó lo mejor que pudo en la cama y cruzo los brazos, dejando ver una molesta mirada.

-Ya, ¿que importa eso ahora?, estamos juntos y eso es en lo que debemos pensar – el ruso-japonés le dedico una seductora mirada, haciendo que la piel del pelirrojo se erizara, esa mirada siempre lo ponía así, y mas porque eran contadas las ocasiones en que se las dedicaba.

-Me encanta como te vez sin esas marcas en la cara – devolvió el gesto, mientras acariciaba suavemente una de las mejillas del bicolor, el cual solo suspiraba ante el delicado contacto.

-Y según tú lobito… ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que le daría su chico.

-Increíblemente sexy, y lo mejor es que eres todito mío – avanzo lentamente hasta dejar una milimétrica distancia entre sus rostros, mezclando sus alientos, viendo fijamente sus ojos, los rubí se fundían con los azul hielo. Sin dejar de observarse el uno al otro, como cada noche de cada día – Eres perfecto – en un último susurro la distancia se fue cerrando aun más, el pelirrojo rodeo la cintura de su chico fuertemente, y este coloco sus brazos al derredor del cuello del otro. Sus labios se fundieron en un suave beso al principio, pero poco a poco se iba profundizando más, hasta convertirse en una reñida competencia de poder, donde cada uno deseaba tener el control, pero Kai se retiro de la batalla, dejándole la victoria a su compañero, en señal de disculpas por haber olvidado el día de su segundo aniversario, Yuriy aprovecho la oportunidad, profundizando aun mas el beso, saboreando cada dulce rincón en la boca de su novio,  la cual ya conocía perfectamente, pero eso no la hacia menos apetitosa. Se sentía tan afortunado de tener a tan hermosa criatura como su compañero, pero eso siempre traía sus consecuencias, tal cual las miradas de los demás posándose en lo que el llamaba su propiedad. El bicolor se separo ligeramente de él.

-¿Entonces no ve veo bien con las marcas? – pregunto, nuevamente, fingiéndose ofendido

-Yo no dije eso – rectifico

-Entonces… ¿que es lo que dices? – ese juego si que era realmente divertido, le gustaba provocar a su lobito, y mas cuando este le seguía el juego.

-Que si esas marcas en la cara te vez inocentemente sexy – tras eso le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz – pero con ellas te vez salvajemente sexy – dio un pequeño gruñidito, lo cual causo gracia al bicolor.

-Jeje, pues tú tampoco te vez tan mal – forzó un poco los brazos y acerco el rostro del pelirrojo al suyo – eres hermoso lobito – susurro cerca del oído de Yuriy, causándole un fuerte estremecimiento.

-Wow, adoro que hagas eso, se me eriza la piel – sujeto más fuerte al bicolor por la cintura, pegándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo – pero aun me debes una compensación por haber olvidado nuestro día especial.

-Y… ¿Qué clase de compensación es la que quieres? – pregunto, ya sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, como en cada pregunta que formulaba. Pero aun así le gustaba que su chico le respondiera.

-Tú solo quédate quieto y déjame a mí tomar mi compensación – antes de que Kai pudiese responder, Yuriy lo semi levanto, sentándolo sobre sus piernas, y rápidamente se posesiono de sus labios, tan dulces y suaves, probándolos y saboreándolos, pronto abandono su boca y bajo por su cuello, succionando de tanto en tanto, dejando pequeñas marcas, y sacándole suspiros a su compañero. Mientras sus labios trabajaban en su cuello, sus manos desabotonaban la parte superior de su piyama, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, suavemente comenzó a acariciar ese pecho que adoraba, pasando sus manos del abdomen a la espalda, arrancando pequeños suspiros por parte del bicolor. Lo abrazo dulcemente y comenzó a pasear sus manos por la espalda de Kai, de arriba hacia abajo, su piel era tan suave, tan perfecta; paso sus manos hacia su vientre, haciendo lo mismo que en la espalda, tocando cada parte de él. Poco a poco fue dejando su cuello, y bajando lentamente hacia sus hombros, y de estos a pálido pecho, arrancándole pequeños gemidos a su chico, los cuales, con tan solo escuchar lo llenaban de placer y le incitaban a continuar, bajando aun mas lentamente de la parte superior del pecho, en donde daba suaves mordiscos, hasta el abdomen, en el cual le causaba ligeras cosquillas y jugueteaba con la lengua en el ombligo. El bicolor dejo salir una risitas, a causa de las cosquillas que esas caricias le provocaban - ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto seductoramente, regresando a la altura del rostro de su compañero.

-¿Para que preguntas si ya conoces la respuesta?

-Lo mismo tú, siempre haces esas preguntas conociendo la respuesta que te daré – sonrió – ahora responde tú ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusto?

-Si, me gusta, me gustas – de improvisto se abrazo fuertemente al pelirrojo y se dejo caer sobre la cama, en la cual habían estado semi sentados, causando un poco de asombro en este ultimo, a causa del repentino cambio de posición, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de este – Claro que me gustas, y mucho, pero también me gusta dormir, así que lo mejor será que descansemos, mañana será un día largo- El pelirrojo frunció el seño

-¿Qué?, ¿solo eso?... Pero Kai, estábamos en la mejor parte – por desgracia el bicolor ya no lo escuchaba, ya que se había quedado profundamente dormido, apoyado en el pecho de Yuriy y fuertemente abrazado a este, al verlo en esa posición, no pudo mas que suspirar – Definitivamente no tienes remedio… - con cuidado paso su mano alrededor del cuerpo de su chico, y lo siguió al mundo de los sueños.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse en una habitación completamente blanca, se vio a si mismo, también vestido de blanco, estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, sentado en el suelo, se puso de pie, y camino hacia el otro lado de la misma, frente a el estaba lo que parecía ser una especie de espejo, pero no era de cristal, sino que mas bien parecía de plástico, se reflejo en el, su rostro se veía mas pálido de lo normal, y su rojo cabello contrastaba completamente con el ambiente de la habitación. Observo sus ojos, los cueles se encontraban vacíos y sin vida. Se sentía terriblemente solo.

-Kai… ¿Dónde estas? – Pregunto al espejo, pero este no le contesto - ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿A dónde te fuiste? – nuevamente no hubo mas que silencio, apoyo sus manos en el espejo, mientras veía como un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.- KAI!!!!! Vuelve, por favor, no me dejes solo, no quiero que me dejes aquí, a mi solo – dio media vuelta y regreso al mismo sitio donde estaba antes; escondió su rostro en sus rodillas y se dejo llevar por la nada

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

-…- Se levanto de golpe de la cama, jadeando a más no poder, su rostro tenía una expresión de miedo, y sus celestes ojos estaban humedecidos; respiro un poco, tratando de calmarse. Volvió a recostarse, y dirigió su mirada hacia el blanco techo –Blanco… detesto el blanco – desvió su mirada hacia un lado, donde se suponía estaba Kai, pero el sitio se encontraba vació. Se alarmo, y nuevamente se levanto, veía hacia todos lados, de manera desesperada, recordando su sueño, aquel  que lo atormentaba desde hacia casi un año. Pero se calmo al escuchar el sonido de agua cayendo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde una de las puertas que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación. Tomo la perilla y la abrió, el fuerte sonido del agua cayendo llego hasta a sus oídos, sonrió picara mente y entro al baño, el cual tenia una poco visibilidad a causa del vapor que se provocaba por el agua caliente, la cortina que separaba la bañera del resto del baño era bastante delgada, y a pesar del vapor el pelirrojo podía ver la perfecta figura de Kai, con esa cinturita que lo enloquecía. Entro sigilosamente, procurando no ser notado, escabulléndose lo mas cerca de la pared que le era posible. Cuando estuvo a un lado del la regadera, movió la cortina, pero solo un poco, lo suficiente para entrar, aun con ropa, no pudo contener el impulso, sobretodo al tenerlo allí frente a él, en todo su esplendor, se acerco por detrás aun sin ser notado, ya que su compañero estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor que un baño podía proporcionarle. Cuando estuvo justo detrás de él, levanto su dedo índice y lo recorrió por toda la espalda del bicolor, haciendo que esté se estremeciera y volteara a verlo. – Te vez irresistible – se acerco mas a el y lo tomo en un fuerte abrazo, que fue correspondido por su compañero.

-Mírate, estas completamente mojado, no debiste entrar así – dijo el bicolor, ya que ahora el agua caía sobre ambos, empapando la piyama de Yuriy, pero a este parecía importarle mas el abrazo que sostenía, Kai lo separo un poco de si, y lo vio a la cara, su rostro tenia un casi imperceptible toque rosado, sus ojos estaban un poco brillosos, y eso no era causado por el agua - ¿Qué te pasa lobito? – pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Despreocupate no me ocurre nada – sonrió – Kai… ¿quiero que me prometas algo?

-¿Qué cosa? – su chico se veía algo raro, y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera.

-Prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo, que nunca me vas a dejar solo – el bicolor lo miro sorprendido – solo prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que me necesites – tomo el rostro de Yuriy entre sus manos y deposito un tierno beso en su sien – será mejor que te bañes, o te puede dar un resfriado – separo al pelirrojo de su cuerpo y tomo una toalla que estaba sobre la cortina, colocándola alrededor de su cintura – te esperare en la habitación. Dio un ultimo beso en su mejilla y salio del baño, dejando a su pelirrojo solo.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Ambos chicos estaban en la cocina desayunando, la comida era sencilla, huevos, pan y jugo.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para hacer hoy? – pregunto Kai, rompiendo el silencio que había estado desde que comenzaron a comer.

-Tenia planeado que fuéramos a comer a algún lugar, después a un día de campo y finalmente que cenáramos aquí – le respondió con una encantadora e ilusionada sonrisa.

-Comer, día de campo, cenar… ¿acaso planeas hacer que suba de peso o que? – respondió juguetón.

-Pues si eso hace que los demás dejen de verte como lo hacen, valdría la pena – río.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso – Kai le lanzo una mirada sarcástica

-Pero aun así es divertido ver la cara de envidia que me lanzan, se mueren por estar en mi lugar

-Je, ni que fuera para tanto

-Pues bien sabes que lo es

-Hmp… - esa fue la única contestación que devolvió.

-¿Que te parece si vamos y practicamos un poco de beyblade?, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos

-¿Porque no?, seria recordar los buenos tiempos – sonrío con un poco de nostalgia.

-Hablando del pasado, ¿desde hace cuanto que no recibes noticias de tus "amigos"? – eso ultimo lo dijo muy marcado, ya que la mayoría de ellos fueron rivales en potencia, y no solo en el beyblade.

-Desde hace exactamente un año.

-¿Qué clase de amigos son esos?

-No lo se, pero la verdad ya no importa, solo me interesas tú – sonrío

-Y a mi tú.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

-Buen juego, ya casi no recordaba lo bueno que eras en el beyblade.

-Pues tú también has mejorado bastante lobito.

-Por desgracia no lo suficiente como para vencerte Kai - suspiro en derrota, por más que se esforzaba en mejorar, Kai siempre seguía derrotándolo.

-Eso ya no importa, además siempre fui mejor que tú – o sí, que dulce podía ser la victoria.

-Eso no es verdad!! – le respondió el pelirrojo

-Claro que es verdad, siempre estuve mas adelante que tú en la abadía, siempre fui el numero uno, y tu el numero dos

-Mentiroso, ¿que no recuerdas que te vencí en una ocasión?

-Solo fue una vez, además te deje ganar

-¿Qué?... es mentira, te vencí limpiamente!!!!!! – grito

-Ya quisieras, ni aun después de transformarte en un cyborg pudiste vencerme – sonrió orgulloso

-Mentiroso… lo que pasa es que te duele admitir que no siempre ganas!!!!

-No me duele admitirlo, es a ti a quien le duele!!!

-Yo solo digo la verdad, una vez te vencí y no quieres aceptarlo!!!

-Ya te dije que me deje ganar, me diste lastima, habías estado entrenando tanto tiempo para beybatallar conmigo que me dio pena que perdieras!

-Yo gane, gane, gane, gane, GANE LIMPIAMENTE!!!!!!!!

-Claro que ganaste, pero gracias a mí, tu solo nunca hubieras podido!!

-¿Que insinúas Kai?!!!

-¿Yo?... nada, solo la verdad

-Y hablando de verdades, no fui yo quien perdió contra Sergei ¿o si? – golpe bajo

-Esa batalla no fue justa, el tenia la ventaja de campo!!!

-¿Vez?!!, te dije que lo que te duele es admitir la derrota, y eso lo comprueba!!

-Eso no comprueba na… -guardo silencio- Yuriy, vamonos

-¿Qué?..¿Por que? -  vio hacia donde apuntaba su compañero, y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, ya que el tono de su voz había subido lo suficiente como para llamar la atención. Observo con más detalle, dándose cuenta que el blanco de las miradas era Kai, SU Kai, ese era el principal motivo por el que no le gustaba mucho salir. Se molesto un poco, tomo a su chico de la mano y salieron del lugar, no sin antes soltar un poco su molestia - ¿Qué tanto ven?!!!! – los demás desviaron la mirada y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Una suave tonada inundaba todo el lugar, y el delicioso olor de la comida lo complementaba. Dando un delicado ambiente a ese pequeño restaurante. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas, esperando ser atendidos. En eso llego una joven, la mesera, se acerco a ellos con una libretita y pluma en mano.

-¿Qué… que les sirvo? – se veía que la chica estaba apenada y nerviosa, y quien no, si frente a ella se encontraban dos atractivos rusos, de los cuales uno de ellos era mundialmente famoso, todo un capeón. El pelirrojo noto hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de la chica, y al igual que la ocasión anterior se molesto.

-Dos ordenes del plato del día y un par de limonadas – se apresuro a pedir Kai.

-Enseguida joven…- estaba a punto de preguntar algo mas cuando vio la amenazante mirada del pelirrojo posada en ella, lo cual la asusto bastante -¿De…desean… algo mas?

-Que sea mas profesional – reprendió Yuriy, la mesera se marcho rápidamente, aun intimidada por la mirada del ruso

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? – pregunto algo fastidiado Kai

-Dejare de hacerlo cuando ellos dejen de mirarte – respondió, el bicolor solo suspiro.

-No tienes remedio

-Pero aun así te gusto ¿verdad?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Que me adoras casi tanto como yo a ti

-Je, que modesto

-Así soy yo – Yuriy tomo las manos de su novio entre las suyas - ¿recuerdas como fuel el primer año de nuestro noviazgo?

-Je, salimos en todos los periódicos y noticieros mundiales

-Ese es el precio de la fama – rió un poco – como aquella semana en la que no salimos del edificio por más de una semana jeje

-Los reporteros si que son fastidiosos, mira que hacer un campamento afuera de mi casa

-Y no dejaron de molestar hasta que aceptamos la relación públicamente – acaricio levemente las manos de Kai – y lo peor fueron todas esas cartas y e-mail de amenaza que me llegaron.

-Vamos, no fueron tantas ¿o si?

-¿Un costal diario no te parece suficiente?... je, esas son las desventajas de tener como novio al chico mas codiciado del momento.

-Por lo menos ya no tenemos esos problemas

-Si, finalmente nos dejaron en paz

-Si – la mesera regresaba con la bandeja de los pedidos, y la vista baja, tratando de no ver la mirada asesina del pelirrojo, y tan rápido como llego, se fue – deberías dejar de hacer eso.

-Instinto, ya ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que lo hago, pero aun así es mejor que se mantengan lo más alejados posible.

-Celoso…

-Lo se – cada uno tomo los cubiertos y empezaron a comer, era algo sencillo, pero delicioso, y así se paso el tiempo.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

El día estaba por de finalizar y el cielo se pintaba de un tenue naranja, dando un hermoso espectáculo. Ambos rusos se encontraban bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, disfrutando de un fresco viento, Kai estaba recostado en el tronco del árbol, mientras que Yuriy tenia la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del otro, mientras el bicolor acariciaba su cabello, se sentía realmente agradable, hacia mucho que no salía a pasear, generalmente se quedaban en su departamento, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Yuriy… ¿tú me amas? – soltó de repente el bicolor, para sorpresa del otro

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, sabes perfectamente que te amo

-¿Aunque todo esto no sea mas que una mentira? – El pelirrojo se negó a responder -¿Me amas aunque sea real?

-…- nuevamente guardo silencio

-Todo esto es mentira, toda esta vida es una fantasía… ¿Es esto realmente lo que deseas? – volvió a preguntar

-CALLATE!!!! – Grito de improvisto, levantándose de donde estaba – Me lo prometiste… prometiste que no volverías a hablar de ello – sus celestes ojos se humedecieron ligeramente. – Lo prometiste…

-Pero… aun así… quiero que me contestes, sabes bien que los sueños que has tenido no son solo eso… - se acerco lentamente al pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba con la cabeza baja y de rodillas, levanto su rostro y lo miro profundamente a los ojos – nunca debes olvidar la realidad… - tras esto poso sus labios en los de su lobito, llevando a este una consecutiva serie de imágenes, todas de su primer aniversario, todo había empezado bien, incluso habían logrado evadir a los reporteros, y justo como ese mismo día, había salido a pasear, a comer y finalmente a ver el atardecer, pero justo cuando regresaban a casa, fue cuando todo cambio. Al entrar se llevaron la sorpresa más grande de su vida, ya que dentro de la casa se encontraba el abuelo de Kai con una pistola en mano, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo este disparo hacia su propio nieto, ante la aterrada mirada del pelirrojo, este lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, y un segundo disparo se volvió a escuchar, el anciano se había auto disparado, muriendo en el instante. Yuriy no podía creer lo rápido que habían sucedido las cosas, si apenas hace unos pocos instantes estaban felices y sonriendo. Las lágrimas y los sollozos desbordaron de sus ojos, trato de mantener a su chico conciente, mientras llegaba la ambulancia a la que había llamado, pero era demasiado tarde, el bicolor murió, no sin un ultimo "Te amo". Y eso era lo ultimo que recordaba, ese era el momento que había borrado de su mente, para dar paso a su nueva realidad, a un mundo que el mismo había creado dentro de su subconsciente, para escapar del dolor de haberlo perdido.

-MENTIRA!!!! eso no es mas que un sueño, una pesadilla que debemos de olvidar!!!!!! – no lo aceptaría, nunca lo haría, esa era su vida, la real, no una ilusión como decía Kai, era verdad, era su verdad y nada mas importaba. Se abrazo fuertemente al pelirrojo, lo mas aferrado a el que podía, no lo dejaría ir, no de nuevo. De repente sintió que el cuerpo de este se volvía demasiado blando y mas pequeño, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, si lo hacia seguro que lo perdería,  no quería, no quería que lo volviera a abandonar. Pero no pudiéndose contener mas, abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose nuevamente con ese cuarto blanco de sus sueños, y abrazado aprensivamente una almohada. Sus ojos volvieron a derramar lágrimas y soltar fuertes sollozos, no quería estar en ese mundo, quería volver con Kai, con su Kai, él lo estaba esperando, no podía dejarlo solo, volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos volviese con él, pero fue inútil. Cada vez que lo intentaba volvía a aparecer en esa habitación, tan enfermizamente blanca. Siguió llorando y abrazando la almohada, deseando volver. Pero sabiendo la verdad.- Kai… vuelve conmigo…

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Del otro lado del espejo un par de personas lo observaban

-¿Algún cambio doctor? – pregunto uno de los presentes

-Aun nada joven Boris – el de cabello lavanda suspiro, desde la muerte de Kai, Yuriy había entrado en un estado de Shock, alejándose completamente de la realidad, para vivir en su propio mundo de fantasía, en ocasiones regresaba, pero solo por algunos minutos, decía algunas cosas frente al espejo y se volvía a marchar, a su mundo perfecto. Todos habían lamentado fuertemente la muerte de Kai, pero nadie, a excepción de él mismo y el pequeño rubio le habían puesto atención a Yuriy, e incluso algunos de ellos lo culpaban. El lo iba a visitar frecuentemente y se informaba de su estado, y en algunas ocasiones se encontraba con el pequeño rubiecito, al cual agradecía su ayuda.

-Le pido que se comunique conmigo si es que hay algún cambio

-Como usted diga joven… - el psiquiatra en ese momento reparo en un par de ramos de flores que llevaba el ruso en sus manos, uno de rosas blancas y el otro de rosas rojas - ¿Y esas flores?

-Son para un amigo, las blancas son porque hoy cumple 1 año de haber muerto, y las rojas porque se supone que hoy seria su segundo aniversario – dijo volteando a ver al pelirrojo, el cual aun se encontraba en la misma posición, abrazando fuertemente la almohada.

-Entiendo… que tenga un buen día joven, si ocurre algo se lo informare a usted o al joven Mizuhara

-Muchas gracias – dicho esto se marcho, rumbo al cementerio, a colocar los ramos en la tumba de quien en su infancia fue su mejor amigo - ¿Por qué te fuiste Kai? ¿Por qué lo dejaste solo?

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

El buscar la salida mas fácil es lo primordial para cada ser humano, se deja llevar por sus deseos, como en este caso, siguiendo su corazón más allá de lo real, mas allá de lo que existe y es capaz de ver. La realidad no existe, es algo que uno crea, y por más que intente buscarla, como podrá identificarla al momento de toparse con ella. La respuesta esta más allá de los límites que ni siquiera la imaginación puede cruzar. ¿Y usted donde vive? ¿En la realidad o en su propia ilusión?

OWARI

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Imouto Kawaii!!!!! ¿Que te pareció tu regalito? n-n, ¿Te gusto? ¿No te gusto? T.T a mi me revolvió, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo lo juro T.T.

Aclaraciones:

-21 de Mayo: es un GRANNNNNNNNN día n-n mi preciosa hermanita cumple sus 15 años T-T. Crecen tan rápido T-T

Para los que no entendieron la historia es así: Yuriy-san y Hiwatari-sama se hicieron novios ., el día de su primer aniversario se pasaron un gran día, pero cuando regresaron a su casa estaba el viejo Voltaire con un arma en la mano, antes de que ellos reaccionaran le dispara a Hiwatari-sama, en señal de venganza por lo que hizo, ya saben, derrumbar su plan de dominación mundial. Pero después de matarlo se suicida. Y a Yuriy-san se le destroza el alma, tanto que queda en estado de Shock permanente (por no decir loco) y se sumerge en un mundo de fantasía, donde es feliz junto a Hiwatari-sama n.nUU

Si alguien tiene alguna otra duda solo dígame y se la responderé con mucho gusto n.n

Mi banco de ideas esta haciéndose muy pequeño, así que quisiera pedirles de favor que me sugieran parejas, ya que si no tengo sugerencias, todos los fics de aquí en delante serán Yuriy/Kai n-nU. lo cual no me molestaría n-n, pero para no aburrirlos solicito su ayuda n-n (pero si es posible traten de evitar a Rei y Takao n-nU)

Si alguien quiere agregarme ya saben, mi msn es scksilverhellhotmail.com

Sayonara

Se despide de ustedes Silver n

PD: Que sigas cumpliendo muchos años mas imouto Kawaii, y espero que Harmony no te este causando problemas n.nU


	3. Tras el cristal

KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!

Hasta que me decido a escribir algo **n.nU**, pero es que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, aunque gracias a Hades que ya estoy de vacaciones, aun no me puedo considerar enteramente libre **u.u**ya que tengo que asistir a un curso de ingles, y ya me pusieron fecha limite para terminar, la cual es el 16 de Julio, por lo tanto estaré asistiendo a dichas clases mas de ocho horas diarias, pero el verdadero problema es que es en otra ciudad, y  me estaré quedando con una tía, **T.T**, mis clases son ocho horas diarias de lunes a viernes y cuatro horas los sábados… pero me llevare mi computadora y tratare de avanzarle a algunos de mis fics si me es posible **n.n****.**

**non** realmente estoy muy emocionada **n.n**, este es mi primer fic no yaoi non, y va dedicado a Mia Onee-san por su pasado cumpleaños el día 11 de Junio… 17 añotes n.n, eso es genial….

Primero que nada quisiera contestar los reviews a esas divinas personitas a las que adoro **non** porque se toman la molestia de leer mis intentos de fics, así que mil gracias a:

**J****aviera Hiwatari: T.T **Silver se siente triste por hacerla sentir triste, no pensé que este fic fuera a doler tanto, y hai, Voltaire es un maldito **T.T**mato a Hiwatari-sama, lo dejo bien muertito **T.T**. Hai, también maldito Neko por haberlo rasguñado, y por tener una nariz tan sensible que con un golpecito se rompió e hizo a Hiwatari-sama pagar los daños **T.T**… cada vez me siento mas dolida por haber echo ese fic **T.T**a mi también me hizo llorar, y eso que fui yo quien lo escribio… y Hai, creo que tragedia es lo único que escribo **T.T****. ARIGATOU POR SU REVIEW.**

**Lia**** Kon Neia: TOT… **Silver-baka lo lamenta mucho Lia-sama… no era mi intención hacerla llorar **ToT**…. Silver llora por que usted llora… Hai, era la realidad **T.T**la condenada habitación blanca** ToT**, ya no me gusta el blanco **ToT**, Gomen nasai **ToT** no quería hacer que sus mágicos dedos se trabaran, ahora Silver se siente mas culpable que antes **ToT**… y dígale a su hermana que Silver lo siente mucho **ToT**… Hai, la mente humana puede hacer cualquier cosa para ocultar el dolor, incluso crear un mundo perfecto, alejado de todo sufrimiento mortal **ToT**. Nemesis-san Onegai. Disculpen a Silver, no quiso hacerlas llorar **TToTT**, soy mala escritora. **ToT**** AROGATOU POR SU REVIEW**

**Aiko****: **Aiko-san **ToT** gomen nasai **ToT**, me di cuanta que hice sentir tristes a muchas personas con ese fic **ToT****, **Hai, se quedo solo, solito con su mundo de fantasia **TT.TT****…. Ô.o **filosofacion? "busca en su diccionario" chistosa palabra **n.n**… claro que no me importa, al contrario, me honra que tome en cuenta mi idea para hacer eso n.n hace a Silver feliz. Hablando de cosas **"Felices"... **ahora que lo pienso todos y cada uno de los fics que he hecho, ninguno tiene un final feliz **ToT**… soy una escritora trágica **ToT**, pero tratare de escribir algo mas feliz, solo tengo que pensar en algo **n.n****… ARIGATOU POR SU REVIEW**

**Tamara-Shadow:** No eres la única imouto-kawaii ToT, Silver hizo llorar a muchas personas, incluidlos · **señala a Zafiro y Cristal que en están durmiendo** · ellos también lloraron **ToT**, y ni que se diga de mi **ToT**…. Yo no he visto esa película **ToT**, pero ya me propuse como meta verla para ver que tan triste es **T.T**. **Zaf****/Cris/Silver: NOSOTROS TAMBIEN TE QUEREMOS MUCHO · la abrazan ·** Hai **ToT** maldito viejo, es imposible reparar una vida, pero tan fácil que solo toma un par de segundos **ToT****.** Silver no quería traumarte **ToT****,** me siento muy mal por ello **ToT****.** Me alegra saber que te gusto, no sabría si lo haría, por el final **ToT**, pero me esforcé mucho para hacértelo y me alegra que te haya gustado **ToT**…. **ARIGATOU POR SU REVIEW**

**Eliza**** Chans:** Ya me duelen los ojos de tanto llorar…** ToT** Gomen nasai a usted también por hacerla llorar** ToT,** juro por Zafiro que esa no fue mi intención [**Zafiro:** **¿Por qué por mi? =ToT=**] Hai **ToT** Hiwatari-sama esta muerto **ToT** y Yuriy-san esta loco **ToT**… 48?!!!! **O-O** yo me canse de solo leerlo 5 veces **T.T**.. Hai, Silver tampoco quería asimilar lo que escribió, incluso estaba a punto de mandarlo a la papelera **ToT**, pero ese fic no era mío **ToT**, era para mi hermanita, y tenia que entregárselo** ToT**. Iie, no esta a 3 metros… fue cremado y depositado en una cripta de mármol a solo 1 metro bajo tierra, o mas bien bajo mármol **ToT** Hai **ToT** Boris-san es lindo, y también Maxie que siempre iba a ver como estaba Yuriy-san **ToT**… **ARIGATOU POR SU REVIEW**

**DOMO ARIGATOU A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE COMPADECEN DE ESTE POBRE ESPECTRO Y LE DEJAN UN REVIEW ToT SILVER LOS QUIERE MUCHO**

Bien, volviendo a las aclaraciones de este fic, como dije en un principio este es mi primer NO YAOI serio y va dedicado a Mia Onee-san  por su cumple. ToT pero que día tan dichoso non. Por cierto este es un Robert/OC

La OC se llama Tifereth Inouva, y pertenece a Mia Onee-san, ya que ella me pidió la usara para el fic, y de paso me facilito mucho las cosas n.n… Robert me agrada bastante, pero es difícil tratar de entrar en su forma de ser, y además no lo conozco lo suficiente para ello, es por eso que su participación el en fic es ausente y poco presente en algunas situaciones, así que espero no ser revuelvan demasiado con el fic. El cual por cierto es una idea sacada de un programa de televisión que me fascina n.n

Ahora si, no les quito mas su tiempo. Zaf, Cris… es hora!!!!

Cristal: Este fic contiene un poco de Angust, así que si son susceptibles a este genero no lo vayan a leer… por cierto, amantes del yaoi, esto contiene un minimo y casi indescifrable Oliver/Enrique n.n

Zafiro: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no le pertenece a mi amita, tampoco le pertenece la OC, y apenas y un poco la idea, =n.n=U

**Mil disculpas de antemano por los horrores ortograficos**

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

**TITULO: Tras el cristal **

**AUTOR: Silver**

**DEDICATORIA: Mia Onee-san  **

**PAREJA: Robert/OC**

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

**La verdad es siempre un misterio, y la justicia la secunda, pero que ocurre cuando ambas fracasan bajo una falsa mentalidad, pues eso es algo que se esta a punto de descubrir, la falsedad en la verdad, dos caminos diferentes, unidos por un mismo fin, la justicia.**

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

El murmullo de los presentes era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala, esperando pacientemente el resultado del juicio que acababa de realizarse, el juez tomo el papel que le fue dado entre sus manos, después volteo a ver a los miembros del jurado, e hizo una seña para que dieran su veredicto. Una mujer de alrededor de 50 años se puso de pie.

-Se ha encontrado al acusado… Jonathan McGregor… **_culpable_**… bajo el cargo de asesinato en primer grado sobre el empresario Robert Jurgen. – dicho eso, se escucho una gran expectación por parte de todos los presentes, y pequeños quejidos de decepción fueron soltados por el acusado, quien en esos momentos no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero se contuvo de tener uno de sus usuales ataques de ira, y volteo su rostro hacia el juez, esperando saber cual seria su condena.

-Sr. McGregor, será condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en prisión, bajo el cargo de asesinato, las leyes lo han exonerado de la pena capital.- Johny simplemente se quedo callado, ya estaba cansado de pelear, todas las pruebas apuntaban hacia su persona, pero él se sabia inocente, pero a pesar de ello, estaba a punto de ser encarcelado de por vida… por un crimen que él nunca cometió.

-¿Como es posible que lo hayan librado de la pena de muerte?!!! – se escucho la replica de una joven mujer, no mayor a los 25 o 26 años, cabellos azules, ojos verdes y tez pálida… parecía furiosa, y quien no lo estaría, ya que a quien estaban liberando del mayor castigo es el asesino de su querido esposo. – Es un asesino!!  Esto es **_injusto_**!!!!

-Tranquila Tifereth, no lograras nada si te molestas – a su lado se encontraba un joven francés, Oliver, su mejor amigo, y también amigo de la victima y el victimario – yo aun no puedo creer que Johny haya echo tal cosa.- La joven se calmo un poco, y recordó quien era, Tifereth Inouva, siempre había obtenido lo que quería, y no conseguir justicia para su esposo le dolió en el orgullo, pero por lo menos pasaría el resto de sus días en prisión… pero… aun así, quien iba a pensar que él, su estimado Johnny, su gran amigo seria quien le quitara lo mas importante de su vida? – Tifereth será mejor que nos vayamos… - el francés la tomo del brazo y la guío hacia la salida… pero antes de retirarse ella se detuvo y se dirigió hacia su abogado.

-¿Podría llevarme las cosas de Robert?… - el joven abogado, aun apenado por haber fallado el caso de ese modo asintió, y se dirigió hacia los guardias, solicitando los artículos del ya mencionado, los que usaba el día del asesinato y que se conservaban como evidencia. El oficial le entrego una pequeña bolsa transparente, con todos los artículos etiquetados, el abogado se los entrego a la joven peliazul, y esta, junto con Oliver salieron del juzgado, mientras que Johnny era llevado a cumplir su sentencia.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Coloco la bolsa sobre la polvera del automóvil, mientras rebuscaba las llaves de mismo, cuando finamente las encontró abrió la puerta y entro en el auto, dejo su bolsa a un lado y tomo el sobre en el que estaban las cosas de su difunto marido, entre lo que encontró un reloj que ella misma le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, con las letras** R&T **grabadas en la parte trasera del reloj, después de eso saco la billetera, al abrirla solo encontró sus tarjetas de crédito, algunas identificaciones y una imagen de ambos juntos  - Nuestras primeras vacaciones…- la imagen los mostraba a ambos vestidos con ropa de esquiar, habían sido sus primeras vacaciones, después de luna de miel, el siempre había estado muy ocupado, pero se había dado tiempo para estar con ella. La joven sonrío ante el recuerdo, con todos los demás se portaba de manera fría, pero con ella era completamente diferente, sin querer dejo correr una lagrima, pero la retiro de inmediato, ella era fuerte, no tenia porque llorar. Lo siguiente que saco le trajo divertidos recuerdos, eran un par de anteojos, después de tanto trabajo Robert había empezado a sufrir de vista cansada, pero era tan orgulloso que le costo admitir tal hecho, pero ella era insistente, tanto que hasta se podía decir que terca, y lo había hecho ir hasta el oculista, el cual le había dado esos lentes, y desde entonces los usaba… nuevamente se entristeció… era duro saber que no lo volvería a ver nunca mas, mas que en sus recuerdos, y todo por culpa de alguien a quien creyó su amigo, ahora se encontraba sola… Claro esta, tenia a Oliver a su lado, él la había ayudado bastante, no por nada era su mejor amigo… nuevamente volvió a sonreír, y trato de alejar los malos recuerdos de su mente… coloco los elegantes anteojos a un lado del volante, y los contemplo un poco… pero un extraño brillo en ellos le llamo la atención… los tomo nuevamente en sus manos y los observo cuidadosamente, el brillo se encontraba en el lente, era de un color brillante, como un pequeño resplandor… no resistiendo mas la tentación les dio la vuelta y se los coloco sobre sus hermosos ojos azules, lo cual le molesto y mareo un poco, pero trato de enfocar a través de ellos, todo se veía completamente diferente, un poco mas oscuro… se acerco al espejo del automóvil, y lo que vio la sorprendió grandemente, lo que veía en el cristal no era su reflejo, sino el reflejo del empresario ingles, el rostro de Robert, su esposo. De un rápido movimiento se retiro los lentes, mientras sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho… - ¿Qué fue eso?... ¿ Robert? -  y nuevamente observo los lentes, y volvió a colocárselos, pero en esta ocasión nada ocurrió – Dios… creo que me estoy volviendo loca – sonrió un poco para tratar de tranquilizarse, encendió el auto y se dirijo hacia su casa, no… mas bien dicho hacia su mansión.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

-Estas segura de lo que dices Tifereth? – pregunto dudoso Oliver a la chica frente a él, hace unos minutos que había llegado a la mansión Jurgen, y se había encontrado a la joven mirando fijamente el par de anteojos que solía usar Robert… cuando esta le contó lo que había sucedido.

-Claro que no estoy segura,… pero fue tan real – murmuro mas para si misma que para su amigo.

-Quizás todo este asunto ya te este haciendo daño, lo mejor es que te deshagas de todas sus cosas – señalo todos los papeles, documentos, y pedazos de periódico que se encontraban en lo que, bajo todo ese desorden, seria un comedor.

-Si, tal vez eso sea lo mejor… - suspiro- además no quiero que me vuelvan a internar, ya bástate pesadas fueron las ocasiones anteriores.

-Tranquila, eso no volverá a pasar – el peliverde se acerco a ella y le dio un reconfortante abrazo – además aun me tiene a mi para todo lo que necesites – dicho eso le dedico una enorme sonrisa, solo de las que el podía dar.

-Eso espero -

-Y así será… para que te sientas mejor mañana cocinare para ti… - la joven sonrió encantada. Adoraba a Oliver, era su más viejo y querido amigo, lo conocía desde que eran niños pequeños, sus padres eran grandes amigos… y fue gracias a él que llego a conocer a Robert y a los demás, incluso fue el primero en saber sus sentimientos hacia el ingles, y eso sin necesidad de tener ella que decírselo… mas que amigos, eran casi como hermanos… y muy buenos hermanos cabe decir.

-Eres mi mejor amigo… muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi – le dedico la mas dulce de sus sonrisas, la cual fue correspondida.

-No tienes porque agradecer… lo hago con mucho cariño – dicho eso se dispuso a marcharse – tengo unos asuntos que atender, te veré mañana

-Hasta mañana!! – alcanzo a decirle antes de que este cerrara la puerta. Posteriormente dio una mirada al comedor y suspiro desganada – será mejor que le haga caso a Oliver y me deshaga de todas estas cosas.- Puso sus manos en las caderas, tratando de pensar por donde empezar – bien… manos a la obra – tomo un par de cajas de cartón y comenzó a echar todos los papeles que había estado almacenando durante el transcurso del juicio, el cual duro mas de 8 meses. Entre ellos había hojas de periódico, informes del abogado y una que otra foto de la victima.

Ya todo estaba guardado en las cajas, excepto aquellos lentes, por mas que intentaba no podía deshacerse de ellos, algo en su interior se lo impedía grandemente, pero finalmente se decidió y los coloco sobre una de las cajas. Las tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el exterior para deshacerse de ellas, sin duda por la mañana el encargado las recogería y llevaría al basurero. Coloco las cajas en un lugar visible, cerca de la cochera, pero cuando estaba por retirarse alcanzo a vislumbrar un pequeño brillo en los cristales, justo como la vez anterior, solo que en esta ocasión era un poco mas notorio a causa de la oscuridad, ya que para cuando termino de limpiar había anochecido. Con un poco de duda y temor tomo los lentes nuevamente y se los coloco a si misma, tratando de enfocar algo sin sentirse mareada, en ese instante sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le obligo a cerrar herméticamente los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir todo se veía de un tono mas oscuro, y se sintió a ella misma caminando hacia la casa, pero se dio cuenta que no era ella, sino Robert, nuevamente se sintió asustada, pero esta vez no se retiro los lentes, solamente siguió el camino, tratando de con ello averiguar como había muerto el empresario. Ya que por la forma en la que iba vestido, recordó que era la misma ropa con la que lo habían encontrado muerto. A paso lento entro a la casa, y se dirigió directamente a la cocina, tomo una vaso de cristal, unos hielos y algo de vino… quizás para calmar el estrés del trabajo. Mientras tanto Tifereth solo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de ver si algo no andaba bien. Fue entonces que escucho el motor de un auto detenerse, y a alguien bajar de el rápidamente, por la forma en la que había cerrado violentamente la puerta del mismo ella supuso que estaría molesto, y no fue la única con esa deducción, ya que podía sentir como su esposo se tensaba ligeramente. Justo en ese instante pudo ver como el pelirrojo entraba furioso por la puerta principal. ¡Claro! Como no se dio cuenta, Johnny debió de haber estado en uno de sus ataque se ira, y en esta ocasión realmente parecía muy molesto.

-_¿Qué haces en mi casa con ese humor? _– escucho la voz de su marido, tratando de mantener esa formalidad que lo caracterizaba, y mantenerse controlado ante cualquier situación.

_-¿Y aun lo preguntas?_ – respondió Johnny, a pesar de estar tan molesto, no perdía su sarcástica manera de hablar. El ingles solo le dirigió una fría mirada - _¿Qué diablos es lo que te ocurre?, has estado demasiado ausente de la empresa, y a causa de eso hemos perdido demasiado capital!!!!!!!!!_ – grito completamente enardecido, ya que para el su trabajo era lo mas importante.

-_He estado ocupado_ – Robert respondió serenamente, sin cambiar su actitud – _tengo cosas más importantes que hacer_

-_¿MAS IMPORTANTES?!!!!!!!!  ¿QUÉ PUEDE SER MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE NUSTRO MALDITO TRABAJO?!!!!!!!!_ – Grito nuevamente, estado a punto de salir de sus cabales.

-_Tu lo sabes perfectamente!!_ – en esta ocasión levanto un poco mas su voz, para darse a respetar en su casa.

-_Es por ella ¿verdad?... ¿es por Tifereth?_ – trato de calmarse un poco, pero a la vez se sentía indignado.

-_¿Habría alguna otra razón?_ – cuestiono.

-_Eres un desgraciado!!_ – El pelirrojo le mando una mirada llena de odio – sabes perfectamente que no necesitas ayudarla, para eso están los expertos, y a causa de eso hemos perdido millones por tu ausencia y desvió de fondos.

-…- él solo se quedo callado, sabia que lo que el pelirrojo decía era por completo verdad, pero también era verdad que él quería ayudar a Tifereth lo mejor posible. – _Te pido por favor que te retires de mi casa!_ – ordeno

-_Eres un maldito mal agradecido!!!!_ – dicho esto tomo un pequeño trofeo de forma circular que estaba a una lado de la mesa y se lo lanzo a Robert con todas sus fuerzas, pero este con sus buenos reflejos logro atraparlo antes de que le causara cualquier clase de daño – _Considera esto como el fin de nuestra sociedad!!! Las empresas McGregor se desligan completamente de cualquier contacto con tu corporación!!!!!!_ – Tras decir eso salio de la casa completamente enfurecido, azotando la puerta fuertemente, causando un estremecimiento en toda la mansión. Robert aun con el trofeo en sus manos suspiro, y después lo coloco nuevamente sobre la mesa, no sin antes darse cuenta de que al atraparlo se había lastimado ligeramente la mano con una de las partes de la base del trofeo.

Tifereth sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza nuevamente, y se retiro los anteojos tratando de recuperar la compostura… y completamente asombrada por lo que había visto – Johnny no mentía… él no lo mato – ahora se sentía confundida, no sabia que es lo que debía hacer. En eso escucho un suave chillido, levanto la cabeza y vio el teléfono, la maquina contestadora tenia un mensaje… con cuidado se puso de pie, ya que a causa de el mareo se había sentado en el escalonado del suelo. Se acerco a la maquina y presiono el botón para escuchar el mensaje.

­-**_Señora Inouva… me apena mucho comunicarle esta noticia, pero los abogados del señor McGregor han apelado por un nuevo juicio, y tiene que ir a testificar nuevamente a la corte… mañana a las 10:00 AM… la espero para hablar acerca del caso…_**- después de eso todo quedo en silencio. Pero ahora ¿Qué iba a decir?, hace apenas unas horas había dicho que lo quería ver muerto, y ahora sabia que era inocente. Pero aun estaba la duda de quien era quien lo había matado. Pero por el momento no se le ocurría nada más que decir la verdad.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Eran aproximadamente las 6:30 PM, Oliver acababa de llegar a la mansión, completamente consternado por lo que había escuchado en el juicio, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella desde esa mañana, y mas por la manera en la que se había escapado, ni siquiera el abogado tenia una idea de que es lo que pudo haberle pasado, pero asumía amenaza por parte del acusado, lo cual Oliver dudaba, ya que esa no era la manera de actuar de Johnny, pero matar tampoco lo era. Por más que busco dentro de la casa no pudo dar con ella, así que salio al jardín, estando casi seguro de que allí la encontraría. Y no se equivocaba, en lo más profundo del jardín de la mansión se encontraba un pequeño lago, y  sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba la persona a la que buscaba, parecía meditabunda. Se acerco lentamente, y cuado estuvo a un lado se sentó junto a ella, y se puso a observar el lago en completo silencio, el cual no duro demasiado.

-¿No vas a preguntarme el porque lo hice? – la joven giro su rostro hacia el francés después de haber formulado su pregunta. Este solo mantuvo una mueca en forma de sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Por qué cambiaste tu testimonio tan radicalmente? – se decidió a preguntar, no estando seguro de cual seria la respuesta.

-Porque lo vi… - respondió, pero dicha respuesta confundió al peliverde a su lado.

-¿Y que fue lo que viste? – pregunto…

-Los vi a ellos… a Robert y a Johnny, el día del asesinato, Johnny estaba molesto, lo agredió, pero él no fue quien lo mato – respondió, no estando segura de si su amigo le creería o no.

-¿Pero como?... ¿porqué no lo dijiste antes? – cuestiono, mientras la tomaba de los hombros, un poco nervioso.

-Porque apenas y los vi anoche – respondi

-No… no te comprendo Tifereth- y como hacerlo si Robert había muerto hace mas de ocho largos meses, como era posible que ella lo hubiese visto la noche anterior.

-Los anteojos… me los puse y pude ver lo que ocurrió esa noche – tras esa respuesta Oliver tapo su rostro con su mano derecha, algo apenado por lo que había escuchado.

-¿pero que no te habías desecho de ellos? – La ojiverde negó con la cabeza - ¿pero en que pensabas? ¿Qué le dirás al juez cuando te pregunte el porque del cambio?... no puedes decirle que tuviste una visión… te volverían a internar.

-Ya lo se…. ¿pero?... todo eso fue tan real… - tartamudeo un poco – pero aun así no logro entender como fue que el cadáver fue encontrado en el baño, se supone que el arma homicida fue el ese trofeo… y vi a Johnny tomarlo en la cocina, es por eso que tenia sus huellas digitales, aparte de las mías y las de Robert.

-Quizá lo que viste haya sido solo un sueño… y fue uno tan real que lo confundiste con la realidad… - trato de responder el francés, buscándole una solución lógica al asunto.

-No lo creo… eso no fue un sueño… debió ser un mensaje de Robert –

-Tifereth debes dejar de pensar así… si das esos argumentos te volverán a internar en el sanatorio, y esta vez no será por crisis nerviosa o lagunas mentales!!! – reprendió Oliver, preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga, no quería que por decir esas cosas alguien la fuese a tachar de loca.

-Si… lo se… pero… -

-No digas nada, mejor entremos a la casa, te debo una comida – Oliver trato de sonreír, pero bajo esas circunstancias era algo complicado.

-Si, será lo mejor – ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la mansión, tratando de dejar atrás tan incomoda plática, al llegar Oliver se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Vete a lavar, no tardare mucho – sonrió, cocinar era algo que le alegraba, sobretodo desde que había ocurrido lo del incidente, todos ellos eran como su familia, y ahora esa familia se estaba desmoronando en pedazos, Robert, su líder, su principal pilar moral estaba muerto, y su verdugo había sido ni mas ni menos que Johnny su mejor amigo, ahora Tifereth estaba pasando por una crisis muy fuerte, incluso creía tener visiones acerca de la muerte del ingles, todo era ten diferente ahora, antes ella era mucho mas fuerte. Donde había quedado esa chica a la que solía conocer, la que devolvía las bromas de Johnny con astucia y lo hacia rabiar, donde esta la chica a la que solían llamar marimacha solo por juntarse solo con ellos. Ahora todo era completamente diferente. Y Enrique… de él ya no sabia nada, los había abandonado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, no quería saber nada de ellos, mas específicamente, no quería saber nada de él… y eso a Oliver le dolía mucho, pues no era un misterio para nadie que a él le gustaba Enrique, y en un momento el sentimiento fue reciproco, pero… ocurrieron tantas cosas, tantas peleas inútiles, que él termino por cansarse y hartarse de todo eso, tanto que ni siquiera había asistido al funeral de Robert, o al juicio de Johnny. Pero en esos momentos no debía de pensar en él, sino en Tifereth, ella lo necesitaba más que nunca, y era su deber ayudarla a salir de ese terrible trauma, y lo que consideraba más prudente, deshacerse de esos lentes, no seria bueno para ella hacer otro testimonio igual al anterior.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Mientras tanto la joven peliazul acababa de salir de la cocina, pero el deseo de saber fue más fuerte que ella, y la hizo volver a tomar los lentes y colocárselos, esperando poder saber el desenlace de ese terrible crimen cometido en contra de su difunto marido. Al hacerlo, volvió a sentir ese molesto dolor de cabeza, pero en esta ocasión paso más rápido que la anterior, y cuando abrió los ojos el panorama era más oscuro, dando a entender que la noche aun reinaba en ese momento. Nuevamente se sintió caminar sobre las escaleras, justo como esa noche Robert lo habría echo, él observaba detenidamente su mano, quizás por eso se dirigía al baño, para curar la herida que Johnny le había causado. Ya en el piso superior se dirigió a la primera puerta a la derecha, tomo la perilla entre su mano sana y la giro… entrando entonces al baño, camino un poco mas hasta estar frente al espejo y el lavamanos, abrió el agua caliente, la cual no tardo en salir, y saco el botiquín de la gaveta –_suerte que no necesitare puntadas _– susurro a la nada, ya que era el único en ese lugar – _maldito McGregor… como se atreve a cuestionar mis decisiones _– decía mientras se lavaba la herida, pero el agua estaba tan caliente que empezaba a llenar de vapor toda el pequeño cuarto de baño… cuando levanto la vista de la herida al espejo alcanzo a deslumbrar un reflejo de una persona en la puerta, sosteniendo un pequeño objeto en una de sus manos, pero por la escasa visibilidad no pudo distinguirlo bien… cuando estaba por voltear para encarar al extraño a la cara, Tifereth sintió un punzante dolor en la sien, obligándola a quitarse los lentes de inmediato, pero estaba también asustada, esa figura que vio, esa persona, seguramente era el asesino, trato de retroceder hacia la puerta, salio lo mas rápido que pudo, e intento bajar las escaleras, pero se sentía muy alterada, estuvo a punto de caer si no fuese porque Oliver sostuvo, ya que al ver que no llegaba se preocupo por ella, y la ayudo a bajar de las escaleras.

-¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?!!! – pregunto asustado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Lo vi… lo vi- fue todo lo que respondió, aun aturdida.

-¿Qué viste? – pregunto, pero todas sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando poso su vista en el objeto que la joven llevaba en una de sus manos – Tifereth!!! Te dije que no te lo volvieras a poner… eso de va a hacer mucho daño!!!!!! – estiro su mano, tratando de tomar el par de lentes que sostenía la peliazul, pero esta no parecía muy de acuerdo a entregarlas – Tifereth dame eso!!!!! – por primera vez le había alzado la voz, pero era necesario, o si no, las cosas terminarían mucho peor.

-NOOO!!!!!... ¿Qué no entiendes? Con esto puedo saber quien es el que lo mato, a quien es a quien debo enviar a prisión!!!!! – nuevamente el peliverde intento tomar las gafas, pero en un pequeño forcejeo golpeo la muñeca de la joven contra la pared, haciendo que las lentes, o parte de ellas se estrellaran – No puede ser!!!!! – volteó a ver a Oliver con enfado – MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!!!!!!! – El francés estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella lo empujo, haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras aprovechaba y corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección al baño.

- Tifereth detente!!!!!! – grito Oliver, esperando ser escuchado, y se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo para trabar de alcanzar a la chica, pero llego demasiado tarde, ella ya se había encerrado en el baño – Tifereth!!!! Abre la puerta!!!!! Por favor!!!! Tifereth!!!!!! – pero por mas que gritara y golpeara la puerta no recibía respuesta por parte de la joven.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Dentro del baño, Tifereth estaba sentada sobre el frió mármol del piso, tratando de reparar la lente lo mejor posible, los cristales estaban completamente rotos, pero algunas partes aun se mantenían en su lugar – vamos... vamos… - murmuraba, aun tratando de mantenerlos unidos… al conseguir un pequeño avance, no dudo un solo segundo antes de volver a ponerse los lentes sobre sus ojos, aun en el suelo, causando como cada ocasión, una fuerte punzada de dolor en la sien, y nuevamente todo se puso de un tono mas oscuro, pero lo que en ese momento vio la dejo totalmente fuera de si, allí se encontraba la figura, en el margen de la puerta, sosteniendo el trofeo que momentos antes Johnny había arrojado a Robert, la figura se adentro mas en el baño, y mientras mas se acercaba mas se podía distinguir, primeramente por la figura se podía ver que era una mujer. Vio a su esposo voltear a ver a la intrusa, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar, recibió un inesperado golpe en la cabeza con el trofeo, al cual le secundarios muchos otros mas. Tifereth estaba completamente aterrada, fuera de si, más aun porque ya había logrado identificar a la mujer… **CABELLO AZULADO, OJOS VERDES, TEZ PALIDA!!!!! POR DIOS!!!!! ERA ELLA, LA PERSONA QUE LE HABIA QUITADO LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN SU VIDA ERA ELLA!!!!!!!!!!! ELLA ERA LA ASESINA!!!!!.**

Un fuerte golpe se escucho al otro lado de la puerta, posteriormente un par de oficiales entraron tras un completamente alterado Oliver, pero la escena que vieron al entrar los dejo completamente helados, pero a Oliver le rompió el corazón por completo, y le destruyo las pocas ilusiones que aun le quedaban.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Un cuarto completamente blanco y acolchonado era lo único que la rodeaba, bajo el cuidado de los médicos y psiquiatras, ella nunca quiso volver a ese lugar, pero por desgracia así lo tuvo que hacer, pero ya no mas bajo conciencia propia, sino por causa de ella. Allí, en ese frió y blanco lugar, se encontraba ella Tifereth Inouva, vestida con una bata blanca, en ese blanco lugar… justo como Oliver la había encontrado en el blanco piso de mármol del baño de la gran mansión. Murmurando las mismas palabras desde que la habían encontrado, completamente fuera de si, fuera de su mente, fuera de su verdad.

-**Fui yo… fui yo… yo lo mate… yo lo mate** – y así constantemente hasta que algún medico llegase y la calmara con algún sedante, pero a partir de ese momento ella cumpliría su condena, la que ella misma se impuso.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

**La verdad es completamente relativa a la mente que la imagine, o como en este caso, la verdadera justicia llego por si sola, sin necesidad de buscarla. La mente imagina muchas cosas, y tiene una inmensa verdad, la cual solo puede ser descubierta por quien la conoce, a menos que ese alguien no pueda recordarla, en ese caso, la justicia llega sola y sin aviso, buscando un camino para abrirse paso… porque todo eso vas mas allá de lo real.**

OWARI

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Y bien? Que le pareció Mia onee-san?... Espero no le molestara lo que le ocurrió a su OC **T.T** pero era necesario para la trama **ToT** GOMEN NASAI **ToT**, Silver lo siente mucho muchito **ToT**

La señorita Tifereth Inouva es muy linda, y trate de hacerla ver lo mejor posible en el fic, solo espero que los lectores no la odien por haber matado a Robert **ToT**, y si eso llegase a pasar

· Saca un megáfono · **ODIEN A SILVER, NO A LA OC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nota para los YaoiFans:** Trate de poner un poco mas de Oliver/Enrique, pero últimamente, cada vez que el rubio pasa por mi cabeza no puedo… no puedo evitar… no puedo evitar reír **XDDDDDDD** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, es que el pobre esta **re-feo** en GREV… pero mejor ya no digo nada **u.u**

Espero que este fic haya llenado sus expectativas **T.T** o por lo menos la mitad de ellas, lo hice con mucho cariño para usted Mia-onee-san!!!!

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Auque un poquito retrazados** n.nUU**

**SAYONARA**

SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES SILVER **n.**

**PD:** Fans de Robert… no me odien **T.T**


	4. Hogar un dulce recuerdo

**Konichiwa Minna-san n.n**

**Ya hacia rato que no escribía nada en esta sección n.nU. Este fic es por una ocasión especial, al igual que la mayoría de los anteriores n.nU, creo que me decidiré a convertir esta secuencia de One Shots en regalos de cumpleaños n.n**

**Este fic va dedicado a una persona muy especial n.n a mi prima favorita, la cual cumplió años el pasado 21 de Julio, Javiera Hiwatari. nOn es increíble, ya tiene 15 añotes -, es el cambio de niña a casi adulta, es cuando se siente mas nostalgia. Javiera-san, este fic es para usted, por ser alguien tan buena y amable n.n, me ha apoyado y la aprecio bastante. Espero que lo disfrute, le puse todo mi esfuerzo, pero GOMEN NASAI por la demora TT.TT. Pero aquí esta ya todo completo n.n… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JAVIERA-SAN!!!!!! Silver le desea lo mejor de lo mejor nOn**

**En el fic anterior solo recibí un review, - pero fue de mi Okaa-san. Arigatou nOn**

**Bien, ahora si al fic n.n, Zaf, Cris ya saben que hacer n**

**Cristal: ADVERTENCIA, este fic contiene Shounen ai, esto quiere decir relación entre varones, si el termino no les gusta pues presionen el botoncito de "Back" y así todos felices n.n. El diseño de los personajes es como en la tercera temporada de Beyblade.**

**Zafiro: La serie de Beyblade NO le pertenece a mi amita, y este fic esta hecho sin fines económicos, es por simple, sana y retorcida diversión =n.n=. El OC utilizado en el final de este fic tampoco le pertenece a mi amita, le pertenece a la señorita Javiera =n.n=. Y también cabe decir que la idea del fic no le pertenece por completo, este fic, al igual que el anterior son adaptaciones de un programa de televisión =n.n=U Así que como ven, a mi amita no le pertenece mas que el esfuerzo de escribirlo, pero lo hace con mucho cariño =n.n=**

**GOMEN NASAI DE ANTEMANO POR LA ORTOGRAFIA**

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**Titulo: Hogar… un dulce recuerdo**

**Autor: Silverhell**

**Dedicatoria: Javiera Hiwatari**

**Pareja: Yuriy/Kai y un poco de Kai/OC**

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**Por lo general los seres humanos buscan un lugar donde puedan sentirse cómodos, donde puedan sentir la seguridad de estar protegidos y relajarse, un lugar al que puedan llamar hogar, esto por lo general es una estructura construida a su ideal, con diferentes características, en busca de ese hogar las personas hacen lo que sea necesario, pero muchas veces no siempre se consigue, o por lo menos no como se desea.**

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**-¿No puedes ser un poco más explicito?…- **pregunto una voz

-**Ya te dije que es una sorpresa… pero es justo lo que hemos estado buscando… - **fue otra voz la que contesto, pero por el tono se podía apreciar que eran un par de jóvenes, los cuales apenas y sobrepasaban su mayoría de edad.

**-Déjate de misterio Yuriy, sabes bien que detesto las sorpresas- ** repitió la primera voz, pero denotando fastidio.

**-Y es por eso que a mi me gusta sorprenderte- **contesto. Pero al parecer solo se divertía molestando a su compañero.

**-Hmp… -** esa fue toda respuesta por parte del otro joven.

**-Vamos, no te vas a molestar solo por esto ¿o si?- **pregunto, pero mas bien lo hizo en un tono juguetón. El otro joven no dijo nada, solamente se dedico a lanzarle una penetrante mirada, la cual podría asustar a cualquiera, menos a la persona a quien era dirigida. **– Ni creas que esa miradita tuya me afecta, y no… no te lo diré, por lo menos no aquí-** Finalizo.

­**-Pues yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que me des una explicación – **dicho lo anterior se sentó en el sillón que mas cerca se encontraba, y se cruzo de brazos.

**-Vamos Kai… solo dame una oportunidad – **pidió el pelirrojo, pero su compañero no parecía cambiar de opinión **–Estoy seguro que te va a gustar**

**-¿Y que es lo que se supone me va a gustar?-** pregunto. Pero no se movió ni un milímetro de donde se encontraba.

**-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa, no te lo puedo decir aquí. **– Respondió el pelirrojo, ya no sabiendo que hacer para convencerlo – **Es mas, te lo diré cuando vayamos a la mitad del camino-** Kai parecía no querer cambiar de opinión, ya que no respondió a la tentativa del ojiazul. En eso se le vino una idea de chispazo **–Es mas ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?- **El bicolor levanto una ceja ante la pregunta

**-¿Qué clase de trato? – **pregunto, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el ruso.

**-Pues dime… ¿que es lo que quieres a cambio de acompañarme?- **dicho esto el pelirrojo se acerco hacia donde estaba Kai, tratando de descifrar sus expresiones. El bicolor había cerrado los ojos, y ahora evocaba una mueca que remotamente podría llegar a parecer sonrisa.

**-No necesito nada Yuriy, tengo todo lo que podría desear, y lo que no.- **El pelirrojo renegó su suerte. Kai tenía razón, poseía todo lo que necesitaba, y si no lo tenía podía comprarlo, después de todo, desde el final del campeonato mundial, Voltaire Hiwatari había sido encarcelado y según sus cuentas aun le faltaban por lo menos unos 20 años más para que lo dejaran en libertad. Desde entonces había sido Kai quien se encargaba de la empresa, y eventualmente él mismo y Boris eran quienes le asistían. Ante este pensamiento el pelirrojo empezaba a sentir que no podría hacer que Kai le acompañara, él le tenia una sorpresa, pero como tal era una sorpresa, además si le decía lo que era él no aceptaría. Empezó a desesperarse y a decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

**-Acompáñame, serán solo unas horas - ** el ruso japonés meneo la cabeza en negativa **– ¡Si no me acompañas yo… yo… yo no vuelvo a dormir contigo!!- **Kai abrió los ojos por primera vez en la conversación ante tal comentario, dirigió su vista a Yuriy y sin poder contenerse dejo salir una leve, pero clara carcajada. **-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!!!**- el comportamiento del bicolor lo molesto

**-Bien… ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros quieres –** bromeo. Mientras sus risas trataban de ser controladas.**- Después de una semana volverías a mí rogando de rodillas – **exclamo, el pelirrojo se molesto ante este último comentario, el cual cabe admitir no estaba del todo errado, pero aun así le molesto.

**-Si no me acompañas por las buenas será por las malas – **Se planto frente a Kai y coloco las manos en sus caderas, mientras le dirigía la mirada mas helada que tenia. Pero al igual que las miradas asesinas del bicolor no surtían efecto en él, las suyas tampoco lo afectaban. El ruso japonés simplemente le devolvió la mirada, pero con un brillo de burla, sabia que eso lo hacia enojar, y era divertido hacerlo.

**-Ni se te ocurra amenazarme Ivanov, si sabes lo que te com.…- **antes de terminar de amenazar se vio por completo fuera del sillón, casi en el suelo. Yuriy lo había tomado de las muñecas y los había levantado de un estirón, provocando que el chico Hiwatari terminara apoyándose en la mesita de centro que había en la pequeña salita, que era donde se encontraban.  **- ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!!!!! – **Antes de poder levantarse por completo sintió como era inmovilizado por un par de fuertes brazos, los cuales le impedían el movimiento, y lo peor es que estaba siendo empujado hacia la salida **­– ¡Yuriy!!! ¡Maldita sea!!! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!!!**

**-No lo haré, te dije que si no querías por las buenas seria por las malas-**suspiro**- te aseguro que te va a gustar, solo tienes que acompañarme-** El pelirrojo utilizaba toda su fuerza física, además de su considerable ventaja de tamaño, era increíble creer que siendo niños Hiwatari era el mas grande de los tres, y ahora ellos lo habían superado por completo.

**-¡Ya dije que no!!! - ** ya estaban casi en la puerta de salida, la cual fue una suerte para Kai, ya que de un rápido movimiento apoyo los pies en la puerta y empujo lo mas fuerte que pudo hacia atrás, causando que Yuriy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, consecuentemente cayendo el también sobre el pelirrojo, el cual al sentir el impacto contra el suelo instintivamente soltó al bicolor que inmediatamente se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada de burla **–no iré a ningún lado sin razón, y mas si piensas que puedes tratarme como a un muñeco… - **se dio media vuelta y se dirigía nuevamente a la pequeña salita. Sin percatarse de que el joven ruso se había puesto ya de pie, con una expresión derrotada, al parecer no lograría que su chico lo acompañara, y hacer a Kai cambiar de opinión, era como decirle al Takao que dejara de comer… desvió su vista, y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver que, después de todo, aun había una manera. Se acerco hacia el objeto que atraía su vista, y lo tomo entre sus níveas manos. Al verlo con cuidado lanzo una risita. Después de todo, Kai tendría que acompañarlo.

**-No tan rápido Kai – **el nombrado no paro su marcha, simplemente lo ignoro ­**–Mira nada más lo que acabo de encontrar – **lo anterior lo dijo en un tono amenazante, lo que provoco que Kai viera lo que el ruso llevaba entre sus manos. Y al darse cuenta del objeto su rostro empalideció más de lo que ya estaba. Yuriy llevaba lo que a simple vista parecía ser un CD, recién sacado de su caja, la cual se encontraba ahora donde anteriormente estaba, pero con todo y el disco.

**-Yuriy… deja eso donde estaba-** empezó a hablar de la manera mas calmada que podía, en el mismo tono en que se le habla a un niño el lleva en sus manos un delicadísimo e irremplazable objeto, el cual al dañarse podía ocasionar perdidas millonarias.

**-¿Te refieres a esto? – **dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el disco, y posteriormente lo lanzo de una de sus manos a la otra, provocando una casi crisis de nervios en el joven Hiwatari **–sabes Kai, no es seguro no tener un archivo de respaldo en tu computadora… no espera… ahora que recuerdo si lo tenias, ¿pero que le paso? ­**– con cada palabra que decía, el disco viajaba de una mano a otra, peligrando en no ser atrapado, caer y rayarse **– Ah si, jeje ¿que no fue Boris quien la tomo sin permiso y la descompuso?**

**-¡¡¡¡Deja eso donde estaba ahora mismo!!!!!!! llevo mas de seis meses trabajando en ese proyecto –** el pelirrojo dejo de cambiar el disco de mano, provocando un suspiro de alivio por parte de Kai, y el cual al instante se volvió a alterar al ver como su _"novio"_ lanzaba al aire su mayor trabajo y lo atrapaba cual si fuera un simple juguetito, al ver que el ruso no respondía no le quedo mas que tragarse su orgullo, bajo la cabeza derrotado, y al levantarla nuevamente traía una expresión mucho mas suave y calmada **–Vamos lobito, dame ese disco, si el proyecto funciona las ganancias de la empresa se triplicaran… al igual que el limite de tu tarjeta de crédito-** bien, con Boris funcionaba, pero esperaba a ver la reacción de Yuriy.

**-¿Ahora si me hablas bonito?... ja, pero eso no funcionara, no necesito mas crédito en la tarjeta, es mas ya ni siquiera necesito tarjeta – **contesto, y era verdad, durante los años difíciles contaron con la ayuda económica de Hiwatari, pero este insistió en que tuvieran una buena educación, para que pudieran valerse por si mismo ahora que se habían decidido a dejar el Beyblade profesional, y solo lo practicaban como diversión. Y recientemente habían terminado con su educación.

**-¡¿Entonces que diablos es lo que quieres?!- ** ya estaba arto, si bien le gustaba estar con Yuriy, esas escenas no eran típicas de él, a menos que quisiera algo que no podía conseguir por si mismo. El pelirrojo le lanzo una mirada de "_bien sabes" _Kai suspiro nuevamente, y ya viéndose arrinconado no le quedo mas que cumplir este extraño capricho de su chico. **– Esta bien… iré contigo, pero primero guarda ese disco en su caja.- **Ya teniéndolo asegurado, Yuriy coloco nuevamente el disco en la caja y lo puso sobre el escritorio del cual lo había tomado. Kai de inmediato se acerco al escritorio y tomo la caja en su mano, la abrió y se aseguro de que no tuviera daño alguno, ya aliviado lo coloco en uno de los cajones y giro su vista hacia Yuriy, el cual tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.**-Vas vale que sea algo bueno-**

**-Ten por seguro que lo será- **el pelirrojo se acerco al bicolor por la espalda, le paso los brazos por el cuello y recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Kai, para después susurrarle suavemente al oído **-y te va a gustar mucho- **el ruso japonés se separo rápidamente del chico, aun molesto por el capricho.

**-Pues en marcha, mientras mas rápido nos vayamos más rápido regresaremos- **se dirigió hacia el recibidor, en el cual estaban las llaves del auto, estaba a punto de tomarlas cuando de nueva cuenta se vio empujado por el ruso, el cual ni lento ni perezoso, tomo dichas llaves entre sus manos y se dirigió a la salida, pero Hiwatari pensó mas rápido y se atravesó entre esta y el pelirrojo-** eso si que no… acabas de recibir tu licencia y no permitiré que manejes de noche, y mas si piensas salir por la autopista- **lo encaro

**-Tú lo dijiste, la acabo de recibir, y eso me da el derecho de conducir a la hora y lugar que yo elija- **contesto** - además tú no conoces la dirección-**

**-Pero puedes guiarme, además el auto es mío- **reitero

**-Pero yo soy quien tiene las llaves- **dijo, levanto en alto dicho llavero, aprovechándose nuevamente de la diferencia de estaturas

**-No por mucho-** al igual que el ruso levanto alto las manos, intentando arrebatarle el manojillo de llaves que llevaba, pero por mas vergonzoso que sonara no podía alcanzarlo, incluso salto en varias ocasiones, pero Yuriy levantaba el brazo cada vez mas** -¡¡¡¡¡deja de portarte como niño y entrégame las malditas llaves!!!!!- **ya arto se decidió, y de un rápido y fuerte movimiento dio un pisotón, lo cual provoco que el pelirrojo se bajara la mano y se quejara del dolor, dándole tiempo a él de arrebatarle las llaves.

**-Argg- **se quejo **- eso dolió- **levanto la vista y pudo ver la imagen de Kai con llaves en mano, por desgracia había aprendido en varias ocasiones que la ventaja de altura no le servia en mucho contra Hiwatari. Pero no se dejaría ganar, y le demostraría quien dominaba esa relación. Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta Yuriy había arrinconado al bicolor contra la pared, e intentaba arrebatarle dichas llaves, pero el joven ruso-japonés no se dejaría vencer, intentaba mantenerlas en su poder, y ese momento se transformo en una mas de las innumerables batallas de fuerza que libraban, aunque fuese por algo tan simple como _decidir quien conducía. _Kai mantenía las llaves en su espalda, pasándolas de mano en mano, intentando que estas no le fueran arrebatadas por las manos del ruso, el cual estaba fuertemente presionando el cuerpo de Kai contra el suyo propio y la pared. El pelirrojo sonrió, tomo un poco de aire y acerco su rostro al del chico, besándolo desprevenido, primero de una manera suave, para volverse poco a poco mas profundo y apasionado, los segundos pasaron, hasta transformarse en minutos, el beso aun continuaba, al igual que la batalla por las llaves, Yuriy abrió ligeramente el ojo derecho, y alcanzo a ver a un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Kai, mientras que el mismo ya estaba casi azul por la falta de aire, aun no entendía como es que Kai resistía mas tiempo sin aire que el, y al parecer no podía esperar hasta que se le terminara el aire, ya que el mismo no resistía mas, así que, sabiendo de antemano que Kai se molestaría, no le quedaba otra solución, utilizando las escasa reservas de oxigeno que aun tenia profundizo el beso lo mas posible, y dio un fuerte mordisco al labio inferior del bicolor, este ahogo un quejido en su garganta, mientras la presión de los dientes sobre el labio aumentaba, hasta que a ambos les llego el metálico sabor de la sangre al paladar, y un hilillo de la misma escurrió por el labio, pero la presión aumentaba cada vez mas, el agudo dolor fue soportable en un comienzo, pero después ya no resistió mas, y Kai olvidándose de las llaves uso sus manos para empujar a Yuriy lejos de él, momento que este aprovecho para tomarlas.**-¡¡¡gane!!!**

**-¡Diablos!- **se acerco al fregadero y escupió toda la sangre que había derramado, tomo un poco de agua y espero a que esta dejara de salir, cuando ya no sintió el sabor se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la puerta abierta **-¡¡Diablos!!- **Maldijo por décima vez ese día, había perdido, pero que mas daba, ya se vengaría después, no habría jueguitos nocturnos por laaaargoooo tiempo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola perfectamente, a la vez que escuchaba el potente claxon del automóvil. Esa sin duda, seria una noche pesada.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**-Ya llevamos más de media hora de camino… y dijiste que quedaba a una hora- **discuti

**-Bien… supongo que lo prometido es deuda, te dije que a la mitad del camino hablaría sobre lo que te quiero mostrar- **la voz del pelirrojo sonaba esperanzada, bastante le había costado estar en esa situación, pero finalmente le mostraría a Kai lo que él quería que viera.

**-Escuchó…-**

**-Es una casa…- ** simple y directo

**-¿Una casa?... ¡¡¡ ¿hiciste todo ese circo para traerme a ver una maldita casa?!!! – **no era raro ver al bicolor molesto, pero furioso seria una mejor palabra para describir el momento.

**-Si, es una casa, pero es justo lo que siempre estuvimos buscando y nunca logramos encontrar – **en el rostro de Yuriy se pudo percibir algo de nostalgia, nostalgia que Kai logro ver con gran facilidad, por lo cual decidió que lo mejor seria tratar de calmarse.

­**-¿Qué clase de casa es?- **pregunto, queriendo conocer mas de eso que había esperanzado tanto a su chico.

**-Estoy seguro de que te gustara…- **argumento, y seguramente así seria, ya que ambos tenían gustos muy similares **– es pequeña, pero lo suficientemente amplia para una familia promedio.**

**-¿Familia promedio?- **pregunto, ya que ambos no podían ser calificados como familia, si acaso como pareja

**-Si… tiene un jardín enorme, perfecto para las mascotas – **ante el último comentario Kai pareció muy poco convencido.

**-¡¿Mascotas?!-**

**-Si, mascotas – **sonrió - **¿Qué te parecería un par de perros?**

**-Yuriy… no quiero perros corriendo dentro y destruyendo todo lo que tocan… para eso tenemos a Boris ¿o no? – **sonrió un poco, recordaba como fue todo en un comienzo, los tres viviendo en el mismo departamento, fue todo un caos.

**-Oh vamos, no es tan malo, solo hay que mantenerlos afuera, además siempre quise tener un perro- **recordó, en la abadía nunca les permitieron las mascotas, y realmente nunca le llamo la atención tener una, pero desde que Wolfborg le fue entregado, tuvo curiosidad de saber que se sentiría tener algo como el.

**-¿Pero porque un perro?... ¿Por qué no un animal mas limpio? Un gato por ejemplo- **opino, ya que prefería mascotas que no causaran demasiados daños a la propiedad.

**-¡¡¡¡Gatos NUNCA!!!! – **Grito fuertemente, para sorpresa de Kai **– ¡Detesto a los gatos!**

**-Vaya, nunca pensé que odiaras a los gatos… por lo menos se puede saber ¿Por qué? – **pregunto, pero el ruso no cambiaba su cara de fastidio desde la ultima oración que salio de sus labios.

**-Es algo personal… MUY personal- **contesto, mientras a su mente llegaba el recuerdo de cierto _"gato" _ que le fastidio la vida por un tiempo.

**-Bueno, no importa… termina de describirme la casa- **ordeno.

**-Como te decía, a pesar de ser pequeña tiene todas las comodidades necesarias, aparte del enorme jardín, se encuentra en una zona poco poblada, cerca del mar, por lo que el clima no es tan caliente… lo cual agradezco como no tienes idea…-**

**-Al parecer es un sitio agradable…- **pensó por un momento- **¿pero no estará muy alejado de la empresa?**

**-Para nada, a lo mucho serán 5 minutos más de viaje, ya que del departamento a la empresa te tomaba 30 minutos en llegar, y de la casa te tomara aproximadamente 35 minutos…**

**-Veo que ya tienes todo calculado- **comento sorprendido.

**-Si… ya incluso hice una oferta de compra para la casa… pero primero quería que la vieras… pero conociéndote…- **suspiro

**-No aceptaría venir- **término la oración

**-Exacto… ya vez el trabajo que me costo traerte – **replico

**-¿Estas seguro de querer comprarla?- **pregunto

**-Kai… nunca había estado tan seguro de nada desde que te conocí- **respondió, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa… las cuales eran única y exclusivamente dedicadas a él. Kai suspiro… había tantas cosas que aun no entendía acerca del comportamiento de Yuriy, y de las cuales no se había tomado la molestia de tratar de entender, simplemente tomaba todo como se le era dado, además… eran jóvenes, aun tendrían mucho tiempo de sobra.

**-¿Ya pensaste como vas a trabajar?… después de todo hace poco que terminaste tus estudios – **pregunto, cambiando radicalmente el tema de la conversación.

**-Aun no lo se con seguridad, pero me gustaría poder quedarme en la empresa…- **Kai lo vio con un poco de sorpresa.

**-Creí que no querías tener la mínima relación con Biovolt… me lo habías dicho antes de comenzar a estudiar… ¿o es que acaso ya cambiaste de opinión?- **pregunto.

**-Si así es ¿cual es el problema?... ¿o es que acaso ya quieres desacerté de mi? – **jugo un poco, haciéndose el ofendido.

**-Pues no estaría mal tener un poco mas de privacidad – **continuo, siguiéndole el juego… como si en realidad pensara que eso seria lo mejor.

**-Pero Kai… me ofenden tus comentarios… además no podrías vivir sin mi imponente presencia- **presumió un poco, mostrando aires de grandeza.

**-¡¡Cierra la boca, que hablando así me recuerdas a Takao!!- **sentencio.

**-En ese caso mejor me quedo callado…- **bromeo un poco.

­**-Calladito te vez mas bonito…- **esos juegos de palabras y bromas… toda esa confianza les tomo años volverla a recuperar, desde el incidente en el que Kai los había abandonado. Todo eso… todos los juegos, bromas y peleas… absolutamente todo… esa era la manera en la que mutuamente se demostraban lo que sentían, lo que pensaban, sin necesidad de palabras exactas, podían sentir lo que el otro, con tan solo una mirada, o un pequeño roce, todo eso oculto tras la mascara helada que ambos mostraban.

**-Kai… ¿Cuánto te falta para que termines el proyecto?- **pregunto

**-Solo me falta darle algunos toques, pequeños cambios y correcciones… pero técnicamente ya esta terminado- **respondi

**-Espero y lo termines pronto… han sido demasiadas noches durmiendo solo- **se quejo el pelirrojo… ya que ante el deseo de finalizar algo tan grande, el sueño se le iba, y fue principalmente durante las noches en las que trabajaba.

**-Mejor deja de hablar y ponle atención a la carretera, los cruceros están cerca- **advirtió, ya que esa zona dejaba de ser de la autopista.

**-Entendido- **bostezo un poco.

**-¿Tienes sueño?- **pregunto- **mejor detente… conduciré yo.**

**-Descuida, estoy bien –** volteo la vista a Kai, tratando de enfocarlo con la poca luz **–falta poco para llegar y…- **su frase ser corto al ser interrumpido

­**-¡¡¡YURIY!!! Idiota te pasaste un alto!!!! –**regaño… si en algo Hiwatari Kai era riguroso, fue sin duda en la manera de enseñarles a manejar a sus _"amigos". _El conductor freno de improviso escuchándose el chirrido de las llantas contra el pavimento quedando a la mitad del crucero.

**-Lo siento… no lo vi- **giro su vista hacia atrás, solo para comprobar que se acababa de pasar un alto en uno de los cruceros.

**-Y aun así quieres que de deje conducir a ti so… -**su rostro empalideció por completo, algo vigile a pesar de la oscuridad, Yuriy giro… ¿qué no se supone debería haber menos luz? **-…¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!!**

**-¿Qué?...- **demasiado tarde, justo al girar su vista, se topo con aquello que había aterrorizado a su compañero, un enorme camión de carga estaba a punto de envestirlos… no había tiempo… solo vio la luz, el chirriante sonido del claxon y los frenos del camión, seguido de un horrible impacto, y después de eso… solo oscuridad.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**UN AÑO DESPUES**

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**::Ring:: ::Ring:: ::Ring::**

El incesante repiqueteo del teléfono termino por despertarlo, pero a pesar de ello no realizo el mínimo movimiento para levantarse de la cama, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, contrariamente a sus antiguas creencias, ahora solía dormir hasta tarde, sin importarle nada ni nadie… se la pasaba allí, sobre la cama, abrazado a la almohada, pensando o mejor dicho recordando. El sonido del teléfono seso. Pero solo un segundo… la contestadota estaba activa, aunque sin mensaje.

**-_Kai… contesta, se que estas allí... – _**la  voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba hostil, pero a la vez preocupada **_-¡¡¡levanta el maldito teléfono!!!... - _** no hubo respuesta… Un suspiro fue soltado.- **_Se que aun te sientes mal, pero ya es hora de que lo superes… además ya me canse de hacer todo el trabajo pesado… ¡TODO TU TRABAJO!!!! Te esperare en la cafetería de la séptima avenida a las 10 en punto, necesitamos hablar… ¡y si no te presentas te juro que iré a tu maldito departamento y te arrastrare de la bufanda por toda la ciudad!!!!!!!!!!!!_**- el teléfono fue colgado bruscamente… sin duda alguna Boris no solía ser muy _sutil _en sus conversaciones. Se puso de pie… no había la necesidad de continuar en cama, el sueño se había esfumado por completo… dio un vistazo a su reflejo… se veía mas pálido de lo que normalmente era, y sus ojos estaban mas rojos de lo acostumbrado, sus marcas azules ya no lucían en su rostro… se veía  débil… completamente irreconocible. Pero ya no le importaba, ya nada le importaba… su orgullo había desaparecido un año atrás… Se dirigió al baño, una ducha fría haría desaparecer su dolor de cabeza. Al salir ya se encontraba vestido, su atuendo de costumbre… solo que ahora ya no remarcaba la imponente figura, sino una más simple. Tomo la inmaculada bufanda que se encontraba sobre una de las sillas de la habitación, y se la coloco torpemente alrededor del cuello. Camino a paso lento y se dirigió a la puerta… en ese momento no tenia el mas mínimo deseo de salir a la calle, pero se lo debía… después del accidente él lo había apoyado bastante, y escucharlo era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle. Al abrir la puerta principal la luz del sol le pego de lleno en los ojos… pero no le importo, y salio, sin siquiera en molestarse en cerrar bien la puerta.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

Entro al pequeño local, y una suave y dulce música inundo sus oídos… busco la mesa mas alejada y tomo asiento. Al instante una de las meseras se le acerco, tomando su orden… un simple café negro… espero paciente por mas de 15 minutos… sus verdes orbes no paraban de ver la puerta de entrada, esperando… ya empezaba a desesperarse… bajo su vista a su café, y le dio un leve sorbo, meneo un poco el oscuro liquido, y aspiro su tibia fragancia… recordaba cuando solía venir con sus amigos, el lugar era bastante tranquilo, algo que a los tres les agradaba, pero desde hacia un año que las cosas habían cambiado, agito su cabeza, tratando de espantar los recuerdos… Miro la hora en uno de los relojes que colgaban en las purpúreas paredes… las 10:20… llevaba mas de 20 minutos de retrazo, suspiro, Kai no era de los que llegaban tarde, pero no podía reprochárselo, habían sido tiempos muy duros para ellos, en especial para el bicolor… levanto su vista hacia la puerta, y fue cuando lo vio, allí, a unos cuantos metros de él, caminando altivo y orgulloso, pero con una expresión ausente, el bicolor paseo su mirada por un instante, hasta que dio con quien buscaba, y se acerco a el a paso lento, tomando asiento en el otro lado de la mesa, sin que un mínimo murmullo saliera de sus labios. La misma merecerá que hubiese momentos antes atendido al ojiverde tomo la nueva orden… otro café.

**-¡Kai! Necesitamos hablar…- **silenciosos segundos transcurrieron hasta que el mencionado respondió.

**-Escucho…- **su voz sonaba más helada de lo normal.

**-Ya es hora de que salgas de tu encierro y que entiendas de una vez que no fue tu culpa…- **Boris trataba de sonar lo mas calmado posible, ya había tenido conversaciones similares con su ex –compañero de equipo, y nunca conseguía gran cosa.

**-…- **no hubo respuesta. El joven ruso suspiro

**-¡Ya basta Kai!!- **levanto la voz, no importándole si era mal visto por el resto de los clientes **–Fue SU culpa no la TUYA- **nuevamente no hubo respuesta alguna. El silencio se apodero de ellos hasta que el sonido de pasos y el choque de la taza sobre la mesa lo rompieron ligeramente. El ojirrojos tomo la misma entre sus manos y bajo la mirada, no bebiéndola, solamente llenándose de exquisito olor de la tibia mezcla **–Ya no puedes seguir así…- **susurro, al instante que lo tomaba de las muñecas, asiéndolas  frente a él, mostrando un par de identificables cicatrices en ellas **– ¡Te estas haciendo daño… esto ya es demasiado, es hora de que lo olvides y vuelvas a ser el mismo maldito Hiwatari de siempre!!!!- **Kai le rehuyo la mirada, no teniendo el valor de verlo directo a los ojos, Boris tenia razón, ya era el momento de dejar el pasado atrás… pero, por mas que lo intentara, el recuerdo no desaparecía, contrariamente se volvía mas fuerte e intenso. **–Lo mejor será que ocupes tu mente en otras cosas, para que dejes de pensar en él… te tomo casi un año recuperarte, lo que menos necesitas es una recaída- **Mantenerse ocupado… para eso debía estar concentrado, y concentración era algo que le escaseaba en esos momentos. El ruso tomo algo que se recargaba junto a la mesa. Era un maletín negro de piel, y por la forma en que lo levantaba parecía contener algo pesado, con cuidado lo coloco sobre la mesa, haciendo a un lado ambas tazas de café.

­**-¿Qué es?- **pregunto el bicolor en tono de duda.

**-Es una deuda pendiente- **respondió, con una leve mueca en el rostro.

**­-¿Ah?- **una deuda pendiente… abrió lentamente el maletín, y lanzo una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa **–Hasta que te acordaste…- **susurro, descubriendo lo que portaba… una computadora portátil, con todos sus implementos, aun recordaba lo que le había sucedido a la ultima, el ruso pensó que no le molestaría que la tomara, y por accidente se le cayo al suelo en un mal movimiento, destrozándose por completo.

**-Ya esta preparada para que empieces a trabajar… y si mi memoria no me falla, lo cual lo dudo, había un proyecto que tenias y nunca lograste terminar- **su rostro se entristeció un poco al recordar el motivo- **Pero ya es momento de que vuelvas a trabajar, ¡¡¡esos malditos buitres me están comiendo vivo!!! **– coloco una expresión de fastidio, al referirse a lo socios de la compañía. Debido al accidente que aconteció un año atrás, a Hiwatari le tomo tiempo recuperarse, tiempo en el cual fue Boris quien tomo las riendas de la empresa, y ya estaba enloqueciendo por el trabajo **–Ahora ve y termina ese proyecto, de esa manera te mantendrás ocupado, además de que es hora de que retomes tu lugar en la compañía como el jefe que eres y dejes de lamentarte por cosas que ya pasaron – **Dicho lo que tenia que decir, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes dirigirle una dura mirada a Kai. Este la sostuvo, en un pequeño duelo, algo que ya hace tiempo no hacían, el ruso sonrió ante la respuesta dada sin palabras y salio del local. Al estar fuera de su rango visible el bicolor también sonrió, ya era tiempo de olvidar las heridas, y concentrarse no en sanarlas, sino en evitar abrirlas más. Cerró el maletín y dio un último trago a su café al momento que se ponía de pie. Tomo la maquina en su mano derecha y dejo la paga de ambas bebidas, saliendo del lugar y dirigiéndose a su "_hogar_".

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

Coloco la portátil sobre el escritorio, el cual llevaba tiempo sin ser utilizado para su original propósito, y presiono el botón de encendido… la pantalla no tardo en iluminarse y lanzar el mensaje de bienvenida… el cual no era otro mas que _"PONTE A TRABAJAR¡¡¡¡¡YA!!!!!" _Lanzo una pequeña risita. Pero tenia razón, era hora de trabajar. Abrió el cajón mas próximo de su escritorio y saco una caja con un disco adentro… agito su cabeza, tratando de no recordar el ultimo incidente con el disco, lo saco de la caja y lo introdujo a la maquina, al instante se abrió la ventana principal, mostrando todas las carpetas concernientes al proyecto, empezó a revisarlas una por una, a pesar de que eran tantas que le tomaría horas, pero no importaba, después de todo no tenia nada mejor que hacer… Los minutos transcurrieron hasta transformarse en horas, mientras el joven empresario revisaba y corregía lo que fuese necesario corregir. Después de 5 interminables horas vio por concluido su trabajo y guardo todos los cambios, no olvidando una copia de seguridad… ese proyecto le había tomado demasiadas horas de trabajo, pero un año atrás lo había abandonado solo faltándole pequeños detalles.

**-Al fin…- **después de mucho tiempo finalmente había terminado, eso sin duda aumentaría tres veces las ganancias y volvería a transformar Biovolt en un imperio económico. Estando a punto de cerrar el programa noto algo que anteriormente no había visto, y que estaba seguro no estaba, había un archivo libre entre el mar de carpetas y lo mas extraño es que no tenia nombre, solo la inicial _"H" _eso le extraño, intento abrirlo, pero no era posible, entonces sin saber bien porque, conecto la impresora a la maquina y le dio la orden de imprimir, esta tintineo por un momento y después inicio con la labor. Kai desvió la vista de una maquina a otra, y cuando regreso la vista a la laptop, dicho archivo ya no se encontraba, lo busco, pero fue en vano. Probablemente lo haya borrado por error, pero eso era muy improbable **- ¿Cómo se habrá filtrado?- **el no recordaba tenerlo con anterioridad… ¿Boris? No, imposible, el nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tomar el disco… aparte de el mismo solo una persona puso sus manos sobre él, con total acceso, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho ante el recuerdo de esa persona **–Yuriy…- **el nombre salio con pésame de sus labios… ¿acaso era posible que Yuriy lo hubiera hecho?... pero ¿cómo?... apresuradamente giro su vista a la impresora y tomo la hoja, sorprendiéndose, y a la vez confundiéndose de lo que sus carmines ojos observaban… en sus manos se encontraba la prefecta impresión de una simple, pero bonita casa, rodeada de árboles, y a la distancia se apreciaba el brillo del agua marina. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, y si no fuese que estaba sentado seguro ya hubiera caído de rodillas al suelo- ¿**Que… que significa esto?, ¿Por qué ahora?- **Sus ojos se sintieron húmedos, pero no lloro, estaba completamente consternado **–Quizá… existe la posibilidad de que el lo haya agregado antes del accidente, ¿pero como?- **No, era imposible que el pelirrojo hubiera puesto eso en el disco, imposible. Sintió una nueva y más fuerte punzada, y a la vez la necesidad de verlo, inmediatamente saco el disco de la portátil y lo coloco en su caja, para posteriormente ser depositado en el cajón del escritorio. Apago la maquina, tomo la imagen impresa y salio inmediatamente de si casa con un destino en mente… el cementerio.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

Se abrió paso entre la innumerable cantidad de lapidas que había en el lugar, y se dirigió a la mas lejana que se hallaba casi al fondo, allí mismo se encontraba la tumba mas hermosa, pero a la vez la mas sencilla, se acerco a ella con cuidado, a cada paso que daba mas recuerdos venían a su mente, recuerdos hermosos y placenteros, pero también fatídicos y dolorosos… al estar a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca se puso de rodillas, y con su manos derecha palpo tembloroso el epitafio de la lapita y con la voz en un hilo lo leyó… **_-Aquí yace Yuriy Ivanov…  gran amigo y compañero... descanse en paz- _**demasiado joven para haber muerto, pero así es la vida, imprevista. Nuevamente sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero no lloro, no volvería a hacerlo, no hasta que volviese a verlo **– No debí permitirme manejar ese día, sabia que no era buena idea, pero tu siempre tan terco ¿verdad?... fue mi culpa, debería ser yo y no tu quien descansara bajo la tumba… por favor perdóname- **coloco la hoja sobre la tumba, y ante sus ojos la imagen del pelirrojo sonriente apareció en el pórtico de la casa. Kai se sorprendió grandemente, no entendía lo que pasaba… pero nuevamente tomo la hoja entre sus manos y la observo con cuidado, para después girar su vista a la tumba **-¿Te sientes solo acaso?, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- **Una suave brisa fresca acaricio su rostro, como respondiendo la pregunta anteriormente formulada, sonrío ante el contacto­**–Espera un poco lobito… pronto estaré contigo- **Dicho esto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

Se encontraba nuevamente en el café, había llamado a Boris para comunicarle que estaría un tiempo fuera, pero aun no llegaba, estaba a punto de marcharse y olvidarlo, cuando este se apareció con una mirada de confusión en su rostro y lo acompaño en la mesa.

**-¿Qué ocurre Kai?- **pregunto, cuando su esmeraldas captaron algo que no había visto hace mucho tempo en el rostro del bicolor… había un rastro de esperanza y una pequeña sonrisa **–Te vez… mejor… al parecer no me equivoque y el trabajo te sentó bien-**

**-Saldré- **respondió la pregunta inicial del ruso

**-¡¿Qué?!!... a no, no me vas a dejar mas tiempo con ese montón de locos… ¡que ni se te ocurra Hiwatari!!!!!- **Kai llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón,  saco la caja con el disco adentro, este mas pequeño que el anterior,  y lo coloco sobre la mesa, para después extendérselo a Boris **­-¿Qué es esto?- **pregunto, sosteniendo el pequeño disco en sus manos.

**-Con eso los mantendrás callados por largo tiempo, es el proyecto terminado, si funciona como lo preveo triplicara las ganancias de la empresa- **dicho lo que tenia que decir se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, pero el ruso le tomo de la muñeca y le obligo a sentarse nuevamente.

**-No te vas si una explicación- **el bicolor suspiro, después de todo se la debía.

**-Voy a buscar algo- **respondi

­**-Y ese algo es??????- **no hubo respuesta con palabras, el bicolor coloco la imagen a su disposición, sorprendiendo al ruso de ojos verdes por lo que veía **–Kai… ¿Qué significa esto?**

**­-No lo se… es lo que quiero averiguar- **soltó en un tono nulo **–Esa es la misma casa que Yuriy quería que viera**

**-¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue tomada?- **pregunto****

**-No lo se, simplemente apareció- **bajo la mirada **–Creo que fue Yuriy quien la dejo-**

**-¿Y piensas buscar ese lugar?– **asintió **– ¡¡¡Estas completamente loco, no sabes donde rayos es!!!**

**-¡¡¡No me importa, lo encontrare!!!- **dicho esto se puso de pie furioso, y ahora si se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de estar completamente fuera sintió nuevamente el fresco viento, pero esta vez mas fuerte, lo que provoco la agitación de unos anuncios en la pared, y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver anunciada la venta de la misma casa, sonrió… sin duda su pelirrojo lo estaba guiando

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

Bajo del auto tras un largo viaje, y observo cuidadosamente la construcción frente a la cual se había estacionado, era exactamente la misma que en la imagen, vio el jardín, era enorme pero en ese momento se encontraba descuidado, las yerbas abundaban y lo único visible entre ellas era un letrero de _"en venta"_, subió por las escaleras del pórtico y acaricio uno de los pilares de la casa, sobre el cual, en la fotografía Yuriy se encontraba recargado. Abrió la puerta, la cual no tenia seguro, y entro algo temeroso. La casa era justo como la describió, amplia, pero sencilla. Y en la parte que supuso seria la sala había un hermoso balcón, abrió la puerta ventana que lo dirigía a el, y pudo observar la claridad del mar. Nuevamente observo la imagen, y esta, al igual que en la ocasión anterior había cambiado, ahora se podía observar a si mismo en la imagen, junto a Yuriy, ambos relajados y tranquilos… justo en ese momento todo se aclaro. Debían estar juntos, y ya no podía esperar más tiempo, nuevamente dirigió su vista al azul de mar, tan azul como sus ojos, e igual de llamativo, alcanzo a deslumbrar el acantilado cerca de la casa, esa era sin duda una señal.

**-Espera un poco mas, no tardare…- **camino fuera de la casa y se dirigió a las rocas, en su camino percibió una fresca brisa, entre el camino arbolado, al ya no estar estos se encontró con la bella vista del agua, el brillo del atardecer resplandecía sobre la superficie, dándole un celeste matiz pintado de rojo y naranja. Se acerco peligrosamente a la orilla, y observo la altura, cuando menos serian unos 130 metros, sintió la brisa marina… **-Ya nunca mas estarás solo lobito… esta vez no desperdiciare el tiempo…- **por tercera vez en el día sintió sus ojos húmedos, pero esta vez no se contuvo, y dejo escapar una lagrima, la ultima que derramaría por él… la ultima… ya solo tenia que dejarse llevar y pronto volverían a ser uno.

**-¡Espera!- **una fría, pero dulce voz lo interrumpió, era tan parecida a la de…

**-¿Yuriy?...- **giro su vista, y la topo con la de un joven apenas menor que él, pero su mirada parecía helada y preocupada a la vez, tan parecida a la de su chico.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?- **lo escucho preguntar… y quien no lo haría al verlo estar tan cerca de la orilla, que con cualquier movimiento hubiese podido caer y no vivir para contarlo.

**-Si… yo solo… solo admiraba la vista- **respondió, no sabiendo porque pero sintiéndose aliviado. Observo al joven, parecía girar entre la mayoría de edad apenas, cabello castaño, algo rebelde, estatura promedio, y ojos claros… tenia una expresión inocente, pero a la vez algo fría y calculadora, muy parecido a Yuriy, pero a la vez tan diferente.

**-Seria mejor que la admiraras desde unos metros atrás…- **el chico parecía preocupado por él, pero no entendía porque, como podía alguien sentir preocupación por una persona a quien no conoce, por lo menos el no lo sentiría.

**-¿Vives por aquí?- **no supo porque, pero la pregunta salio de sus labios aun antes de pensar en decirla.

**-Vivo en el centro de la ciudad, pero tengo una casa cerca- **dijo señalando la misma casa de la cual momentos antes había salido **– tenia planeado venderla, hace un año recibí una oferta, pero el joven no volvió a presentarse… pero ahora pienso retirar la venta.**

**-Es una excelente casa- **susurro

**-Lo es… solo necesita algunas pequeñas reparaciones – **respondió ilusionado- **Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – **pregunto

**-Kai Hiwatari… ¿y el tuyo?- **era extraño, nunca daba su nombre a cualquiera, pero ese chico le inspiraba confianza

**-Phillip Azael Finnigan Carter- **Kai levanto una ceja ante la respuesta. El joven se apeno un poco- **Solo Azael- **el castañito dudo un poco, pero pregunto **–Creo que la parrilla aun debe de servir… ¿gustaría una taza de té o café?**

**-¿Por qué no?- **levanto los hombros en el gesto y acompaño al chico, dio una ultima vista a la imagen, nuevamente había cambiado, la figura de Yuriy había desaparecido, dejando solamente la suya propia, sonrió, su chico lo había llevado a comenzar todo de nuevo, quizá algún día lo volvería a ver, pero aun faltaba mucho para eso, arrugo la imagen y dejo que el viento se la llevara hasta perderse en el azul de las olas.

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**OWARI**

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**Las cosas no siempre son lo que uno esperaría, el destino tiene jugadas misteriosas y por mas que deseemos no hay manera de elegir lo que sucederá mañana, lo mejor es volver a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, no importando las adversidades, solo dejándose llevar de la mano por la vida, viviendo al máximo cada sorpresa y cada decepción, y así, todo se nos hará mas dulce a pesar del tiempo. Nunca debemos buscar a donde pertenecemos, dejemos que la pertenencia llegue a nosotros.**

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**O.o estuvo raro ¿ne?, pero espero haya sido de su agrado Javiera-san n.n Silver lo escribió con mucho cariño n-n para usted, y nuevamente FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 15 ----, espero la forma en la que coloque a su OC haya sido correcta o.o trate de ponerlo como me lo describió, espero no haberme equivocado n.nU. Jiji, el titulo no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero no se me ocurría otro n.nU**

**Por cierto. Necesito sugerencias de parejas n.nU, ya no se me ocurren más.**

**Dudas, criticas y sugerencias, mi mail es o déjenme un review n.n, también por si quieren agregarme, me encanta conocer nuevos otakus n-n**

**Sayonara**

**Se despide de ustedes Silver n**

**PD: QUE SIGA CUMPLIENDO MUCHOS AÑOS MAS Y SEA MUYYYYY FELIZ O**


End file.
